Tension
by DorkyBlonde
Summary: Sam and Freddie both have that unsaid tension between them. Add the bickering duo and some romance, they've got a relationship called SEDDIE.
1. Falling for you

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I don't think i can handle such awesome-ness :)**

**Just a whee summary:**

**Now we all know Sam and Freddie's got that unsaid 'thing' between them, now whether they choose to act on it, or ignore it (like they always do due to their stubborn banter nature), something's bound to happen right? **

* * *

><p>(Carly's POV)<p>

It was a breezy Saturday in Bushwell Apartment, Seattle. I was huddled up on the couch watching old re-runs of Girly cow when Freddie entered, directing his walk towards our pear-screen to switch some cables.

"I seriously don't understand how one small cartoon show can make you come home ritually to watch it." Freddie commented as he turned from the computer to face me.

I turned to face him. How dare he insult Girly Cow like that?

"Excuse me, but it happens to be an excellent portrayal of a cow experiencing teenage life!" I grabbed my peppy cola drink from the table and gulped it down.

Freddie shrugged casually before swinging back to the screen. It was his weekend ritual to come and update our server, the site and edit things- like the Captain Techno of SS iCarly.

The apartment was so still and quiet, it actually brought out the faint sound of the apartment's generator. Spencer was off doing his shenanigans with Socko, as I quoted when Freddie entered and my lovable best friend was off handling some odd situation with her mother.

(Freddie's POV)

I continued to stare at the pear screen as the last bit of the webisode flashed. We had our pathetic plays, random debates and Gibby's doctor lobster bit last night. It was hilarious, when Gibby ran out in pain just because Sam deleted his cat pictures from his pearpad.

I could honestly remember when we first started their little show to showcase Ridgeway's odd talents. _I had a baby face, small sized and all the other definition of Sam's "dork". _I couldn't blame her for calling me names and putting me down when we were younger.

But I guess time gave us the chance to be friends, and though the blonde headed demon refuses to admit, we're alright. Some days our banter would be so loud and ridiculous that once Lewbert actually paid us ten bucks to shut up. And other days, we would act like civil best friends.

There had been times where we would hang out together when Carly was off with one of her numerous dates or just visiting her Granddad in Yakima. Sam and I would just sit together on the Shay's couch.

Spencer always had the trouble maintaining the door locked.

I would mechanically turn on the TV and turn to whatever wrestling match they had on season, or some action/thriller movie, while Sam raided the Shay's kitchen for all things bacon or ham. It's happened so many times that I would even consider it a regular thing with ourselves.

But during those times where we would be themselves and sit down watching bulky men pummel their opponents or some gory horror film; we just laughed and talked. Such as things we had in common, our hate of Ms Briggs and Mr Howard, iCarly, the possibility of Gibby being a potato mermaid.

The door rattled a bit and there stood Sam dressed in a striped T-shirt, jeans and a fur vest. Her messy blonde curls covered most of her face.

"Carly! You'll never guess what chiz just happened over at my house!" Sam hastily walked in with a sandwich in her hand, plopping her small self on the couch.

I turned the high-chair around to face her. Something inside of me stirred as he looked as his blonde-headed demon of a best friend.

I wondered deeper as she brought up her story to Carly. But something in my guts stopped me, sure I caught a few words- Lewbert, her mom and a fat hairy hobo.

_Golden curls, sharp blue eyes, gosh dammit; _hang on, I'm only supposed to be breathless when she punches me in the guts.

"So that's how my mom actually got to clean the house. I'll be at the fridge" Sam finished off her sentence and automatically walked to the fridge to satisfy her never-ending cravings for food.

* * *

><p>It wasn't wrong for him to stare at his best friend like that, would he? I mean compared to all the times he was mesmerized by Carly's perfect brunette hair and doll-like features. He chanted to himself, this is normal. It is normal to stare at your girl best friends.<p>

"Oh my goodness! Did you hear from Wendy that Brianna and-" Looking up and realising Carly was going into full-blown gossip mode with Sam, he didn't want to be part of it. There's only that much a guy can take with two girl best friends.

"Hey Carls, I'd be heading up, need to update our server to a new upgrade on the iCarly site." He huffed as he walked up the stairs, running his hand through his hair.

Halfway up, he heard a faint "Ok" from Carly.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

"What's with Freddork just now? He seemed so distant when I arrived here. Did something happen with his mom?" I said with a hint of worry.

Luckily Carly wasn't that good of an observer to notice my part voice of concern.

"No, when he came here, he was just looking through the web." Carly said casually as she went to the kitchen to pour herself some diet cola.

Normally if Freddie was disappointed or glum, I would have just laugh it off and instantly made a snide remark that would cause him to rebut back, calling each other names like 'stupid' and 'crazy'.

But yeah, I've toned down a bit, but that doesn't mean he doesn't run away from this so called game we're playing. When I entered, he didn't even acknowledge my existence at all. Something must have happened. He is too nice most of the time to ignore people.

I had denied much feelings towards him ever since our first kiss. I actually never thought that we would actually progress to becoming friends, let alone best friends.

But something was very different with Freddie. Sure we didn't get along at first, as time progresses; we obviously had a strong love-hate relationship going on, not that I was to admit it out loud.

I liked the way we argued through almost anything possible, the way we arm-wrestled mindlessly and debated the weirdest of topics. I got up and headed for the apartment.

Creeping up against the transparent door, I bit my lip. Time for the dork to get another one of Puckett's brilliant blows.

Crouching down on the floor of the studio, I saw Fredward staring at the screen of his laptop, sitting on the red beanbag chair. I quietly turned the knob of the door and brought myself into the studio. It was time to place my invisible ninja skills to test.

It's easy now that I've got experience. I mean the best was that I managed to steal Gibby's wallet in a blink of an eye when he was walking to class. He still thinks that some magical creature took it.

I hid behind his tech-cart.

Carefully, I tiptoed and snuck up behind Freddie and took a small glance at the screen.

With one blow, I used all my force and pushed him at the back, causing him to startle and fidget.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

As I got to the studio, I threw myself on the giant coloured beanbags next to my tech-cart. I honestly don't know how to deal with all these conflicting emotions.

Is it possible that I like Sam? Is me just now staring at her mindlessly, absorbing her features, consider a possibility towards my liking of her?

Among the great silence of the studio, I felt a great blow at the back of my spine. My heart was suddenly pumping with blood and my head rushed with feeling as I fell of the beanbag chair.

In a second when I fell off and on to the hard forgiving floor, I heard laughter. _Sam. _Yep.

My best friend who thinks that causing pain and discomfort to a friend is one way that she shows affection and care; a smile plastered on my face for some odd reason as I tried to push myself up to face her.

Groaning, I flipped myself around to find Sam laughing her head off. _Typical Sam. _Lately, I was never angry with her physically abusing me. I've definitely gotten use to her blows and that I've been stronger over the months. It's been our banter to kick and cause physical discomfort.

My legs got twisted as I turned to face her, in an instance, gravity wasn't kind to her and she fell.

Her body slammed (somehow) on my chest, and her arms on both sides of me. _Oh._

An instant thought popped blonde curls sprawled onto my chest and on my neck.

In the few milliseconds of her unable to regain her balance, _strawberries and vanilla; _the scent triggered butterfly stirrings in me.

I never knew her hair would smell like that. It was rather pleasant, compared to Carly's invigorating herbal shampoo that seems to contain the weirdest of ingredients.

I felt instant warmth enveloping me. This had definitely got to be the closest of contact both of us had. I had a tingly feeling, like little bolts of electricity run through my veins the whole time she was supposedly pressed against me.

Sam finally regained her composure and used both her hands to lift herself up.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

_Oh chiz. I fell on the nub. Thanks a lot gravity._

As I finally gained my balance and tried to lift myself up, I met the chocolate eyes of the dork.

_Damn. He isn't a dork. Ok he still is, but he's look better than before. And the dork's got some arm muscle. And I thought he just wore a tight shirt to annoy me._

I started to ponder as I stared into his eyes. _Cinnamon and detergent; _somehow that scent seemed to please me in some weird-twisted way.

I felt that same tingly warm sensation through me as we made contact, unfortunately.

Just like our first kiss. Look at me, going all soft on him.

Not wanting to dawn on this increasing tension, I quickly avoided those big brown eyes of his; propelling myself up, trying to shake off as much discomfort.

I got on my legs and stood still. Somehow the floor looked really interesting right now. I was just about to escape from the awkward silence, when I turned my head and saw Freddie get up.

My heart pumped so hard. I swiftly headed for the red and transparent door and walked out of the studio.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

I think I might have freaked her out and I felt like such an idiot staring at her like that.

We were both so silent that I swore I could hear Carly talking to Spencer. The tension was killing me. But yet I couldn't stop thinking about it. My heart, I couldn't explain what was going on.

I _really _might be falling for her after all.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel anything, reaction, a stir or a trigger, you can be really lovely by reviewing it! Let me know and give me comments, reviews and suggestions!<strong>


	2. The Fight

What better way to spend a Friday night then for the iCarly trio to hang out at the Shay's loft, however this was another type of Friday night for the trio.

Carly had a date with a guy named James and was busy in her room picking out clothes and the right accessories.

Sam was stretched out fully on the couch, taking her 'daily ritual' which consisted of raiding Carly's fridge and napping for four straight hours.

The Shay siblings never had any issues with the door being almost 24/7 unlocked. Freddie entered and scanned the living room, hearing silence. As he pushed the door to let himself in, he saw Sam sprawled onto the couch, fast asleep.

He wasn't surprised at all to find the blonde whirlwind lost in slumberland on the sofa. He felt that sometimes, she had spent more time napping on Carly's couch than at her bed back home.

But that same stirrings fluctuated in his insides as he walked closer, gently pushing the door behind him. He walked over to the couch to find 'Girly Cow' on, but was muted. Carly must have known that she was here.

* * *

><p>A smile plastered onto his face as he glanced at the blonde girl fast asleep. <em>The same pretty girl<em>; he chuckled to himself. It was not long ago last week since their little 'personal encounter' that got him to internally admit that he had a little crush on Sam.

His eyes pulled away from her to look at the wooden table; there left a half-eaten slice of pizza and one can of cola, her bracelets and her jacket.

He got up to the studio and did his technological shenanigans, improving the speed swing out of the screen and prepared his equipment for the next broadcast. And yet a certain meat-loving best friend never seem to leave his head, he smiled repeatedly, grinning from ear to ear as memories popped into his head.

Freddie chuckled.

* * *

><p>After fixing the screen, he walked across the hallway, passing by Carly's bedroom. He could hear faint music emitting from the door.<p>

He casually walked down the steps of the loft and made his way to the fridge. _I admit. I raid Carly's fridge as much as Sam does. It's not my fault everything in my house is organic and vegan. _He took out a bottle of cream soda and began to indulge in his beverage.

The silence of the apartment broke as he saw Carly skipping down the stairs. She was wearing a frilly short black dress with a jewel necklace and matching earrings. Her eyes were dramatically applied on with mascara and foundation. In other words, Carly looked like a doll. One perfect doll; Freddie took one glance and he knew.

"Hey Freddie! I didn't see you get in." Carly said in a cheery manner.

"Oh, I just updated our server and upgraded my tech-cart to the newest system. It improves 18% more efficient then the last one. Why are you all dressed up for?" Freddie replied casually to his brunette best friend, as he gulped down the last of the cream soda. _Yum._

"I am going on a date with James. That hot guy from English class! He asked me last week when we were doing a project together, and he just asked me and I said yes. Did you know his father owns that yoghurt chain downtown?" Carly spoke as she absentmindedly took out a hairbrush from her patent black purse and started to comb out her hair.

"Ah. Well have fun." Freddie smirked. He was lucky that she didn't rant on about whatever guy she was interested in for that week.

"Thanks. James is picking me up soon. Spencer's away with Socko and his grandmother, something about their monthly fishing trip, so he won't be back till 10. Sam's probably going to crash here tonight, but I already made sure she didn't touch my special ham I'm saving up." Carly spoke with gentle tone.

She placed the brush back into her bag and made her way from the kitchen to the couch, to the knocked-out blonde.

"Sam!" She shook her vigorously, in attempt to wake her up from her ritual nap. Sam stirred a bit, but her eyes remained closed. "Sam! Get up! I'm going on my date with James now, so please try not to eat that ham. For me?" Sam fluttered her big blue eyes open and sat up to face Carly, who was leaning against the front door.

"Fine. But I make no promises in leaving any other poultry in your fridge unharmed." Sam spat out as she stretched her body and ran her fingers through her blonde curls.

"Thanks Sam." Carly said sweetly and a sudden blink from her phone appeared on the screen. "Ooh its James! He's in the lobby now, I better get going! See you later Sam, bye Freddie!" she jumped with joy and quickly exited the apartment swiftly and cheerily.

Before either Sam or Freddie could respond to her statement, the door slammed shut and the apartment was silence again.

* * *

><p>"Dork. You wanna watch the new MMA fall fights? They are previewing the highlights of the show on the extreme sports channel." Sam asked Freddie in her usual tone as she grabbed the remote and turned to the screen.<p>

"Yeah sure why not." Freddie responded almost instantly. As he walked from the island table to the living room.

That would be easier said than done for Freddie as he constantly blanked out on words or thoughts whenever Sam would made contact with him. Be it her jumping up and down like a crazed fangirl or when she would grab his arm and shake him whenever whatever wrestler was about to lose.

That tingly electrical sparks just rushed inside of him and his heart would increase in pulse. It was stupid how such little and meaningless contact could bring him into a happy trance.

They both laughed and cheered for their favourite wrestler and jeered simultaneously at their least favourite wrestler. Both complimented each other on their love for the MMA fights and carried a intense, but friendly conversation at when they actually started liking these fights.

It was breath-taking for Freddie, and he was just in awe, in awe at how she looked so beautiful and had such a fiery personality.

* * *

><p>The minutes grew into a few hours as the two best friends watched the MMA fights together on the Shay's couch. Freddie rested his head on the frame of the sofa, his arm slung on top of the cushion seating. His eyes drooped slowly as he mindlessly watched whatever that was showing. His eyelids when heavy and soon began to drift off.<p>

Needless to say, his blonde companion, felt no different from him. She gulped down the last of her cream soda and stared blankly into the screen.

She forgot minutes ago, what they were actually watching. Unaware of her surroundings, she succumbed to tiredness and drifted off similarly to Freddie. She leaned closer towards him and fell asleep on his chest.

Freddie's arm slacked from the frame of the couch, down, and landed softly onto Sam's petite waist. They fitted so perfectly into each other arms.

* * *

><p>Time fluttered by so carefully as the sound of keys jingling caused the pair to stir a bit.<p>

The door opened with a creek and soon stood a 6 feet tall Spencer, dressed in a fishing hat and vest. As he closed the door, he _spoke_. "Hey kiddos-" his voice paused hesitantly went his eyes glanced at the brunette and blonde. A grin formed on his face. _It was about time._

* * *

><p>It must have been quite sometime before any sudden movements were made in the apartment.<p>

It was close to 11.30pm and Spencer had somehow fallen asleep after his odd showers with milk and olive oil. Sam snuggled closer to Freddie's chest and the contact with her face brought in more warmth.

Her particular heart-warming scent filled his head and his eyes went wide open.

The first thing his blurry vision made out to be was golden curls. _Golden curls; Sam's hair. _His heart started to beat faster as he squinted his eyes. The stirring grew bigger and bigger when he finally realized that Sam had been sleeping on him. Freddie's eyes went big. _She fell asleep on me. Worse. I fell asleep. _

His train of thoughts interrupted in a matter of seconds with one doorbell ring. _Oh crap. Carly. Hit me with awkward and uncomfortable._

The apartment stood very still as he assumed that he was the only one awake. For Spencer should have answered the door. That, or he was not back yet. He drew his breath and heard Sam breathe heavily. In those milliseconds, he felt so hesitant to do anything.

* * *

><p>He had to just face in inevitable. The second doorbell ring, rang. He felt a blow from his chest and an arm movement. <em>Sam is finally awake. <em>Sam got up from the couch, running her fingers again through her hair, before casually opening the door to greet Carly.

"Spencer! How many times must you leave me- Sam?" Carly spoke as the door revealed a blonde girl.

"Hey. How was your date with James?" Sam said casually. As she tried to hide a yawn from the dressed up brunette

"Fine actually. It was magical, he took me to that French restaurant uptown and he told- Freddie? What are you still doing here? I thought you left hours ago?" Carly numerous questions placed Freddie in an uncomfortable situation. _Oh chiz. What now?_

The stale air caused a noticeable silence between the trio.

Carly made her way to the fridge to pour herself some juice and her eyes shifted to Freddie for her answers. The silence was getting thicker and thicker as Freddie tried to come up with a suitable excuse.

"Well…I stayed here to watch the MMA fight. They were previewing certain few episodes today and my Mum locked all my channels till she got back from the hospital shift" Freddie spoke with a hint of tiredness.

"So that was just about it, I better head home now, it's almost midnight. Bye Carly" he said slowly as he made his way up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

In an instance, his chocolate brown eyes bet the blonde's piercing blue eyes and that unsaid communication began. She could see the glint of fear that strike through his eyes as he sighed quietly. "Bye Sam". His eyes tore away from hers and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>She sighed as well, after slowly closing the door behind her. She stood still as she tried to remember what happened that caused them to fall asleep in each other's arms.<p>

Her head spun with thoughts, possibility at how she could ever in a million years fall asleep on the nub.

"Hey, you're staying over here tonight right?" Carly spoke as she unknowingly interrupted that long train of thoughts of the blonde girl.

"Yeah sure, you go up first, I've got a last minute snackage I need to satisfy before heading to bed" Sam yawned as she walked towards the fridge. Carly nodded and her heels clicked as she headed up the stairs.

Sam stared intently at the fridge and almost forgot why she was there. Her appetite was losing the battle against her intense emotions_. _

She shook off her thoughts and headed for Carly's room_. _

* * *

><p><strong>hey iCarly fans! please help me comment and give reviews! it would mean alot! also on how to improve! thanks :)<strong>


	3. A Letter For You

It was getting ridiculous for him. Seeing her every day, be it in school, at the Shay's apartment or during iCarly rehearsals, ever since his little encounter of falling asleep together the previous week, he had at least 7 whole days to come to his senses that he was truly falling hard for her.

It kept growing stronger and stronger, those stirrings, which had recently changed into feelings; emotions; that he was awe-struck every time she was in his presence.

Days passed, eventually turning into weeks. His 'so-called-crush' was getting out of hand; he was staring at her.

Even he knew that staring at Sam Puckett would result in agony of pain, no exceptions of best friends.

He was now lying on his back on his bed, soft guitar riffs emitting from his pearphone on speaker. His bed was filled with his Spanish and Advanced Math homework; they were long gone abandoned.

He knew what he had to do. He needed a plan, in which he could talk out his pent up emotions. It was killing him inside; seeing her everyday and not doing anything.

Grabbing a blank card, he wrote on it quickly. He didn't want his doubts to cloud his mind, he needed to get to the point straight.

He placed the card inside a blue envelope.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

Carly, Sam and I were walking down the school hallway, making our way to our lockers to grab books for first period. Sam complained about her unfulfilled breakfast quota.

Most of our 15 minute walk to school, had Carly and Sam walked in front of me. Carly and Sam were busy discussing their favourite Build-a-bra item, and something about Carly's new boyfriend, James.

I sighed inwardly as i held the envelope in my hand.

We had about 10 minutes before first period bell rang. I had arranged a time. I was determined to give her then. I just had to wait for the right moment.

"Oh. James wants to meet me at his locker, says that he wants to show me something!" Carly said in her cheery tone as she gulped down the last of her chocolate frappe from Skybucks.

Carly waved goodbye at Sam and I; quickly heading off to the stairs. Sam was drinking the final bit of her caramel coffee and rummaged through her bag.

_Okay. You can do this. Its just a simple letter. _I sighed as I held the blue envelope in my hand.

I glanced around and saw Sam pull out a bag of crispy fried bacon and started chewing on it.

"Oh. nothing else that says good morning that a freshly deep-fried bacon treat for Mama" She chewed voraciously, savouring every bite of her pork delight. As she devoured the last of her fried delight, she headed off for class.

I took a breath and tried my best to insert the letter into the little slip of a vent in her locker. I held my breath on trying to shove the blue paper, making sure that no one was around.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

As I finished my heavenly bacon, I headed off for first period, leaving Fredward standing there like a dork.

Walking towards my first class, I remembered I had one fatcake left in my locker, and still being hungry, i hurried over to my locker. I needed to satisfy my hunger cravings for the hour. Running down the stairs towards the row of lockers, I somehow knocked someone full on force.

"Dude, watch where you're-" I got up to see the nub, his face was all flustered and his chocolate eyes went big. _What's up with him? _I questioned myself. My eyes shifted and saw him clutch a blue envelope. _Strange, what is he doing?_

"Benson, what's with you?" I stated out as I got to my feet. He did the same and picked up those few books on the hallway floor, not letting go of the envelope. Odd enough, he gripped on it tighter. I took a breath, "What'cha got there?" I asked, my eyes eyeing his hand.

"Er. Well...You see, I wanted to..." Nothing coherent came out of his babbles of words. I rolled my eyes and made an attempt to grab it. I pounced on him and grabbed the letter out of his hand. "Sam!" he yelled in a hush tone. I studied his face features: His eyes were still wide as ever and focused on the blue paper now in my hand. "Could you give that back to me please?" He asked, almost desperately.

"Nope." I said it cheerily, short and sweet. My eyes scanned through the envelope. It was written in the his handwriting:

_With love, Freddie_

_oh damn, its a love letter._ A subtle thought popped into my head. As I used my fingers to tear open the envelope, my eyes scanned to see Freddie. He seemed defeated, he gave up trying to pry it away from me. Inside stood a small white card. I went on and read it.

_I think I love you, can we talk?_

_oh chiz. _Those words instantly popped into my head. I felt a surge of hurt and other undefined emotions bubble inside of me, including those irritating butterflies in my stomach. I looked up to see Freddie biting on his lower lip. His eyes never left that envelope. As I lowered the card, he spoke: "Sam, you have to understand that I-"

I raised my hand, interrupting him. I only wanted to know one thing. _one thing only. _"Who is it for?" I questioned blatantly. My eyes shifted to the stammering nub. His eyes flashed with fear as he tried to answer my question. "I...er...Its for...I wrote it for...for Carly?" The words poured out in a stammer, almost like a question.

My heart felt a mild stabbing, as emotions poured into me. _Carly. The nub still in love with her. After all since his breakup with her, he still wants her. and i'm here, secretly crushing on him, and he's going after her again. again._

"Oh, i see." I muttered out. Hurt surged through me again and again, my eyes refusing to meet his. I shoved the card back at the nub and walked away.

I heard a faint calling of my name by Freddie, "Sam, please wait, it isn't like you think it is".

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face him. "Carly would never love you, stop trying to pin after her, you're so blind."

I turned my back on him and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

Oh man. What did I do? I spent so hard trying to write out my feelings, in hope that she'll understand it, and then she had to bump into me and I had to go crazy and said that the letter was for Carly? It wasn't my fault, her name just popped into my head. I had to calm myself from a heart-attack when Sam picked up the letter.

I can't believe she still thinks I like Carly. When did I show any growing affection towards her?

_Smooth Freddie, smooth. _

_Looks like today isn't going as plan. _I heaved a sigh and headed off for class.

* * *

><p>A mere hours after Ridgeway ended another school day, the iCarly trio made their way to their after-school hangout spot, the Groovy Smoothie.<p>

Throughout the journey, Freddie walked behind the two girls as he fidgeted with his pearphone. Carly went about chattering on her beloved James and the newest gossip she had heard from Wendy that day. Sam seemed particularly quiet, listening in and out of Carly's never ending girly talk.

It wasn't in Sam's aggressive nature to dislike Carly. She could never hate her best friend. Sometimes she wonders how on earth she had managed to befriend such a girly girl, let alone Carly. It had just bothered her a bit how she had managed to get everyone's attention.

She never did like to be popular. She knew that. It just bothered her greatly that the one boy she finally loved, is falling for her. _again._

They did not speak to each other for the rest of the day. Not in the groovy smoothie, the 5 minute walk to Bushwell, or up to the Shay's loft. Silence. They hardly spoke to each other during the next few iCarly rehearsals.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

It's official. Its been a whole week since Sam and I spoke ever since she supposedly found out about my 'mistaken' crush.

As the days grew, the silent tension grew stronger and stronger. Was she angry at me? She never looked me in the eyes anymore, her insults did tone down, but whenever she spoke, there was the harsh bitter voice. Its distraught. I needed to break the stupid uncomfortable awkwardness. I needed my best blonde friend back. Forget my crush on her, I just wanted Sam.

Needing to get some answers or at least something to occupy my mind, I got myself out of my bed.

Grabbing my pearphone, I headed for the Shay's apartment. It was a Tuesday, so I knew a certain spunky blonde would be at her family therapy with Pam that afternoon. I knocked the teak door and let myself in. My head peered from the door to see a brunette siting on the island table, her face buried in the screen.

"Carly?" I asked casually. She spun the high chair around and greeted me back. "What's up Freddie? You know Sam's at her therapy, right?" She said cheerily.

_Should I tell her what was going on? How I felt about our best friend? I took a breath and hesitated for a while. Should I risk it? _My head was filled with doubts and suspicion.

"Yeah I know, I need to tell you something. It's sort of personal." I spoke nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>hey hey people! please help me comment and give suggestions! I'm working on the second part of it!<strong>

**kudos to my favourite admirer A.K (girl you get credit for such an awesome plotline!)**


	4. Don't Make Me Confess

_Should I tell her what was going on? How I felt about our best friend? I took a breath and hesitated for a while. Should I risk it? _My head was filled with doubts and suspicion.

"Yeah I know, I need to tell you something. It's sort of personal." I spoke nervously.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

"Freddie, what's going on?" Carly questioned me as she got off the high chair, her eyes focused on me.

_This was it. I have to come clean to her. _

"I need your help. I'm sort of dealing with this difficult situation and I'm not so sure on how to handle it." I spoke softly yet carefully, hoping she would catch on what I was trying to say.

"Yeah, of course, no problem! What is it about?" Carly said cheerily as we walked towards the couch and sat down.

My mind was pounding so hard. I was never one to open up like this, infront of a girl, let alone Carly. Part of me wanted to leave the Shay's apartment and act like nothing had happened and face everyday in the shadows of intense crushing of my best blonde friend. The other part of me wanted to pour my heart and soul to Carly, in hope that she might understand this conflicting emotion of me, and hopefully give me light to this ever so dark tunnel that is, falling in love with Sam Puckett.

* * *

><p>"You know a good load about relationships right? How do you know when you've finally found 'the one'?" I decided to ease in my question slowly. Never under any circumstances did I learn that you should never barge in directly with a question with Carly Shay. I did not want her girly side right now.<p>

"Well. There is a difference between liking someone and loving someone. Its unexplainable, but when you do find someone you love. It will explode from your chest filled with emotion." Carly started off. Her facial expression changed from her cheery manner to a concerned/confused look when she looked at me.

Then she continued. "When you love someone, it's impossible to keep inside, you feel like screaming to the world that that person is the most perfect person." _Impossible to keep inside. Yeah I get it._

I felt that this was not going anywhere to solve anything, so I decided to make it more direct.

"Okay, then what happens when you think you love someone, but she doesn't like you back? Or when we both don't acknowledge anything past friendship? What happens then?" I felt my heart beat rapidly as I drew my breath to look at Carly again. She was really confused now.

"Oh. What's going on Freddie? Do you like someone? Oh my goodness you do! Who is it? Do I know her name? When did you start to feel this way?" Carly's words spilled out as her voice sped with excitement.

I was definitely getting nervous. I tried to mumble something coherent that might hopefully turn this situation around. "Carly, calm down! I just want to know! That doesn't mean that I like someone!" I spoke with hesitant. _Yeah I lied._

Carly's eyes shifted softly and she got up, hands on her hips, her face forming a smirk. "Freddie. Its not right to keep it in. Sam's not the only one who can tell when someone is lying. When it comes to relationships, don't you dare lie to me!" She spoke sternly.

"Freddie. You're my best friend. You can tell me." She placed her hand on my shoulders. _Caring Carly. _I chuckled at what could have been.

I sighed again and said softly. "Okay, yes I do like someone. But she's difficult." _Oh man. I'm turning into, what Sam would call, a sappy nub. _

I could feel Carly grinning from ear to ear. I guess both of us are surprised. We both know I, Freddie Benson isn't one to be dating or having crushes; it had always been Carly.

She said gently: "Difficult? Have you tried talking to her? Is she a friend of yours? Cause I've never known you had a crush. You made it seem otherwise."

I took a breath, "Yes, I have talked to her. A lot actually. We've bonded quite well lately, and recently having these obvious feelings as you might say."

"Oh I see." She finished off. A suffocating silence engulfed the apartment as we stood still.

I spoke with determination. My persistent side was taking over my words now.

"Alright I give up. This girl is so beautiful, so pretty and absolutely charming. We've bonded so well and I feel so happy when I'm around her. That breathless charm in her." My voice faltered off.

I just ripped a chunk of my emotions and voiced it out so loud to my brunette friend. I was feeling so dazed. The thought of being that close to Sam, laughing and having a good time; I chuckled.

_Damn I sound like some lovesick puppy. _

Snapping back to reality, he looked up to the apparent grinning girl standing. "Wow. You really like her don't you?" Carly spoke slowly.

"So…" She dragged the syllable and placed her hands together, swinging herself as she stared at me with excitement. "Who is it?" Carly said loudly; it was more of a factual statement more than a question.

"Well. You know…I rather not say…it's difficult…she…" Smooth. I was mumbling out stupid incoherent words. I blame my damn emotions. No teenage boy should ever confess their growing love to their girl best friend about her best friend.

"Freddie, please? For me?" Carly asked me sweetly as she sat back down on the couch, her hands on my shoulder. Even after all these years, she could use her signature 'for me' method, in hopes that it will work.

Carly was smart. She knew that I had long gone sailed that ship for her 'for me' method to work. She tried a different approach. "For that girl". _Damn._

"Its…" Carly egged me on as her eyes grew wider and wider. "Its Sam."

* * *

><p><em>There. I said it. I risked everything for this stupid emotional moment. Now she knows. Carly now knows that I, Freddie Benson, am has fallen for her spunky blonde best friend. <em>

I refused to look her in the eyes. I rather let the ground just swallow me whole and never return to this reality. When did I ever think this was a good idea in the first place?

"Oh. You like Sam. You have a crush on her. You like my best friend. Our best friend." Carly rambled on slowly, like she was piecing all the facts and studying it. She got up and paced the floors, repeating those same lines over and over again. It was indeed excruciating to watch her do that.

After what seemed like an eternity. She spoke otherwise. "You like Sam. Huh." Carly paused for a moment. Could she be in shock that my puppy love for her had finally moved on? I didn't think so, maybe yes maybe no. She stood still.

I bit my lower lip nervously. As her breath drew, "You like Sam! Oh my goodness! You love Sam! You have a crush on her! That's been it?" Her eyes widened with glee as she started to fidget. Eventually, I found myself in a bear-crushing hug with the one, Carly Shay.

"Oh my god! You're in love with Sam! That's so sweet! You guys are so adorable together and so cute! I can't believe after all that tormenting, you-" Carly spoke halfway, and took a breath. Yep, Carly Shay was in her girly mode right now. "That makes sense. That day made sense!"

I watched her jump in excitement for the next 5 minutes, listening to Carly talk about how my affectionate crush on Sam has caused her to squeal in excitement. Wait, what day?

"Carly? Calm down for a while? Yes, I have a crush. But what day are you talking about?" It felt weird to say that I had a crush on my blonde-headed demon out loud. But I had no idea what Carly was saying.

"Oh that day! That day that I came home late after my date with James!" She started. _Oh chiz. That day. _I remembered. Sam and I fell 'asleep' together during our MMA marathon a few weeks back. It was not pleasant to feel that tension.

"Sam slept over that night. After you left, she acted weird. Distant and quiet. I kept asking her what had happened that night, but she told me to never ask her that. So now…" Carly continued and her eyes shifted to me as her sentence ended. "What_ did_ happen that night?" Carly asked me inquisitively.

I sighed. I had given up trying to hide this from Carly Shay. "We were watching MMA when you left that evening. We were talking and having a good time eating and such, and then we kinda fell asleep. _Together._" My sentence ended more like a question.

I glanced at Carly's facial expression. She made effort not to burst out with glee, but to no avail did she scream in joy.

"Aww! That was so cute! That made even more sense why you two were awkward!"

"Wait. She doesn't know of this crush right?" I shook my head. "Were there other instances? When did you start to like her? How did it happen?" Carly threw me more and more questions. I was beginning to feel nervous again. I felt a surge of relief when I told her about the crush. But it was back again.

I couldn't bear to explain my heart out. I'm a guy. I don't know how to deal with this.

"Well, I wanted to give her something, like a letter, but I panicked a few days ago. And she kind of saw it, and took it differently." I spoke carefully, remembering what had happened days ago. Carly nodded and asked me to continue. "I told her by accident it was for someone else." I bit my lip, reaching into my pants pocket to fish out the crumpled letter, fiddling with it in my hands.

Carly glanced at me with awe. It was interestingly odd to see her like this. "Oh. That is so sweet that you would write her a letter. But did you tell her it was for her? And not the accidental person?" Carly asked cheerfully.

"No, actually. I didn't get to it, I wanted-" I was interrupted by the sound of the door knob turning. One beautiful blonde, blue-eyed girl stood at the door. My heart fluttered momentarily, but I shook off that rather mushy feeling immediately.

* * *

><p>"Hey Carls! You got any ham or bacon? I'm starved from therapy! And could you- oh hey Freward." Sam said slowly in a monotonous voice as her blue eyes caught with mine. I took my breath slowly as I saw her lower her school bag down onto the arm chair.<p>

"Whatcha doing here? Besides all the usual-dorkiness of yourself?" Sam rambled out as she closed the front door.

_Oh Sam. Nothing much, just, you know, discussing my affectionate crush towards you, thinking that I might have fallen for you, and now as it seems, pouring my soul to my best friend about you. _

"Oh not anything really that important" I spoke with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone towards the spunky aggressive blonde, my hands still fiddling with the letter. My heart froze for a moment as I felt her lay eyes on that very same letter. She stood still, eyeing that envelope.

"Oh. What'cha got there?" She pointed to the envelope.

_Oh._

* * *

><p><strong>hey hey people (again!) please help me comment and give suggestions :D<strong>


	5. That Tension

(Carly's POV)

"What'cha got there?" Sam pointed to the letter that was in Freddie hands. Correction, being gripped hardly by Freddie as his eyes dilated and widened with fear.

My eyes shifted and landed on Sam. There was a still silence just for a few seconds, anticipating the intense tension that was, my apartment right now. I was still trying to calm myself from the fact that Freddie was falling for my best friend, and now, she is standing right in front of him, demanding to know about that letter.

Sam seemed really persistent, but I saw a glint of sadness in her eyes. Just a bit only. It isn't easy deciphering the body language of Sam Puckett. I repeat. Not easy. She shifted her weight from one leg to another, letting out a short sigh before rolling her eyes.

Something was up. I could feel it. Sam knew something.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

I asked the nub about the letter, in mere milliseconds, I recognized that blue envelope. My heart sank a bit, knowing that it was his love letter. _For Carly. _It took me a while, surprisingly, to process the fact that he was still pinning after her.

He was still, panic-stricken and frightened. His entire body tensed up when I asked. I guess he knew that we both knew what that letter was. His fingers ran across the edges of the letter. Obviously he isn't going to answer me, and I was in no mood to hear it either.

But it was getting frustrating. For me to get so emotional about one stupid letter that is from the one and only dork, and for him to feel so awkward and uncomfortable. He is obviously trying to give the letter to her, but don't know how. _He doesn't know when to stop, does he? Carly. Carly Shay has a boyfriend. _

Feeling agitated, I tore the suffocating quietness of the apartment. I spoke, "Carly's right there, are you going to give that to her?" It was painful for me, but I've learned how to deal with this type of searing pain.

Freddie's chocolate eyes went wide again. "Wh-what?" he choked out the words. _He is in denial, of course. _

"Give what Sam? What are you talking about?" Carly questioned me inquisitively as she got up from the couch to face me.

I turned back to the nub. He isn't helping me to make this situation better for him. I let out a heavy sigh, asking him again. "Are you gonna give the letter to Carly now?" I raised my eyebrow, seeing the plaid shirt wearing nub, still that same expression. He was so scared, but he did not say a thing.

"What are you talking about Sam? Are you talking about the letter, is supposed to be for me? Why on earth would you- oh" Carly spoke, feeling confused. Her brown eyes widened as her mouth went agape. She turned herself to Freddie and eyed him, _hard. _

Great, now they've got some secret communication thing going on. I honestly don't know why I'm so bothered by it. But since I am, I am in no position of salvaging it to be honest.

"Sam! That letter is not for me! Freddie's not in love with me!" Carly spoke with determination, with a hint of exasperation. Words were at the tip of my mouth, about to spill out when she raised her hand to interrupt me. She continued, "Sam please!" She looked at Freddie for an instance before placing her hand on my shoulder. "Freddie…Freddie's in love with someone else, that is _not me._"

I was beyond shock. The fact that Carly said it with so much conviction, made my heart pulse increase rapidly. _Someone else. _That hurt a lot more. I had always been able to control all my jealousy and other various emotions when it came to Carly. But it was another girl this time.

In love with a nub who has more than one crush? This day gets better. Huh. I was wounded already. This is why never fall in love, it disappoints you time and time again; no one to tell you how to heal it. One thing popped into my head only. It was clouding my brain since those words 'someone else' was said.

"Who is it then?" I directed my questions at the nub. He did not speak a single word since I got here and I did not want anyone else to answer the question.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

_Oh chiz. Oh chiz. I am freaking out. Ok, I don't freak out that much. But this is bad._

My palms went sweaty and my fingers gripped the already crumpled letter even more. I couldn't hide no more. Who knew falling in love with a certain blonde nightmare could bring me to this day like this?

My busy train of thoughts jolted by Carly's voice

"Why don't _you_ tell her who it is? I'm sure she wants to know." Carly egged me on. I could hear the distinct emphasis in her words; she raised her eyebrows, before directing her gaze back to Sam.

I took a deep breath and hoped for the best. It was time. "Sam, before I do, I would like all my limbs and internal organs intact." I started off slowly. I wasn't prepared to get another physical fight with the aggressive blue-eyed girl just yet.

"Why would I _do _that? Sam turned her head to face me; smirking. Blue irises met brown.

"Ok. I do like y-" I braced myself for the toughest thing yet, before getting rudely interrupted by a door slam.

I mentally cursed myself for not being able to say it. So close, yet so far. Damn. My eyes shifted to see a six-foot tall Spencer dressed in his classic penny-tee and jeans, with a bag full of lotion in his arms. Next to him, was a blonde-girl, in her mid-twenties, smiling and grinning at us. She was twirling her hair in an odd manner.

"Hey Kiddos! What goes on in your teenage shenanigans?" Spencer spoke quirkily. I heard Carly grunt slightly and smacked her hand on her forehead. She got up swiftly and walked towards her brother, pulling him in, towards the kitchen.

My heart was beating incredulously as I looked up to see a frustrated Sam. Such beauty, yet I'm such a coward to fight for it. It had been way too long already. We kept silent until the Shay siblings were in the kitchen.

"Why you gotta come home now! We were in the middle of something! And why do you have a blonde-girl standing at our door and a bag full of lotion?" Carly spoke with great speed as she looked agitated. Her brunette companion looked confused for a moment. He smirked and began to speak in a cheery manner.

"Oh I was picking up some lotion for Socko's grandmother, and I met Estella at the parking lot. So I started chatting with her and she said she liked art, so I brought her here to show her my stuff."

Carly had an odd expression in her eyes. She shook her head and spoke with disbelief. Her realization at how easy her brother brought home people and his crazy antics daily. "Just bring your blonde friend away to your room!"

She chased Spencer into his room and walked back casually to the couch. I did not make any eye contact or any sudden movement for that whole minute during the Shay's conversation. I felt very uncomfortable as Carly sat down and eyed me. _Oh the world could just very well swallow me up now. _

My eyes seemed to pay great attention to the details of the coffee table. Huh. What nice colour of wood this was. Yeah see that! That is what teenage hormones do to you. Paying attention to trivial furniture facts!

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

This is getting unbearable. Would the nub just tell me who the damn chick is? Its bad enough we are so awkward and he is refusing to speak? I really am losing my patience. And I have quite a notable patience when it comes to Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. Anyone else would have just been screamed at within 5 minutes if they did not make any sense.

Then again, I really couldn't care about whom loverboy is crushing on now. Knowing who it is would only make things bad, and it couldn't be in a worse situation to be in.

I snapped back to reality at the sound of the door slamming. Carly finally managed to convince Spencer to take his blonde companion away from this tensional situation. The brunette had an exasperated look; she let a sigh out, pushing a lock of hair away from her forehead; before turning to face us.

"Well. Since _that _is out of the way" Carly spoke with sarcasm, she gave a hard stare at the nervous wreck of a guy sitting on the couch. Carly pushed his shoulders and nodded, her head trying to point at my direction. Her stare became harder, as the silence grew thicker.

"Freddie, tell Sam _now_!" Carly spoke in a hush tone, demanding, as her patience was growing thinner.

"Carly! Please don't make me do it; it's bad enough as it is! She might not understand!" Freddie's words spilled out of his mouth as he backed up against the cushion couch, shaking his head furiously.

Wow. The dork must be pretty bothered by telling me who it is. I rolled my eyes internally at the thought of it. I took a deep breath before speaking. "Ok, if Fredward's not gonna tell me who the chick is, fine! At least let me devour some of your meat, it's been a whole 2 hours since I ate." I spoke with irritation. No one should ever deprive me of my food.

I managed to walk a few steps towards the kitchen, when I felt a hand grab me softly. I turned my head to find my best friend glaring at me. _She seems rather persistent in wanting me to know this whole emotional chiz thing going on with fredward. _

"No. You're _not _going anywhere. Freddie, if you're not going to tell Sam, then I _will_!" Carly stated, before crossing her arms. I understood Carly. She was very persistent when it came to relationships, not to mention being the queen at meddling into her best friend's life; completely detailed.

Freddie's brown eyes went big yet again, and his fingers left the blue envelope. He placed it on the coffee table before running his fingers through his brunette tousled hair. He got up from the couch and walked to face Carly and I.

Blue irises met brown yet again. He bit his lower lip nervously before fiddling with his fingers.

* * *

><p>(Carly's POV)<p>

I was getting really annoyed. All I could see from this two stubborn people called my best friend was that beautiful chemistry. Everything fitted so well, and they would make it. They were so perfect for each other; no one could handle their oddity, except, in their own ways, themselves. Cliché, but absolutely true. I really needed Sam to know that anything between Freddie and I were strictly platonic, sisterly brotherly love. I needed her to know that for once, someone did love her.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

_This was it. The moment. Yeah I've said that a lot since this situation got intense, but I couldn't deny it anymore. My emotions and hormones were taking over, and logical me was nowhere to be found. _

"Ok, Sam, I need you to know that-" I spoke carefully. My eyes glanced at the blonde beauty infront of me. I wanted her to be mine so badly, but I was absolutely terrified. No one told me how to handle these teenage things.

"You know what? Just forget about it! I don't need you to tell me, if you're so afraid to open up to me, fine. But don't treat me like I don't have feelings either!" Sam spoke suddenly. She yelled; as her words processed into my head. My heart cracked. _She thought I never cared about her. _My emotions were swirling inside of me, my stomach doing flips.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Nothing came out.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

There I said it. I couldn't take how they were treating me, why was it so hard for them to tell me? I thought Freward and I were close enough of friends for him to just tell me.

I felt a surge of anger and irritation surge through my body. The truth was, that I was afraid to know who the girl he was crushing on. A sense of protectiveness ran through me, I didn't want to know. Yet again be fooled by the effects of love, the crushing pain of having feelings for someone, leaving me in disappointment.

No. I wasn't about to lose the battle to teenage hormones and angst yet. I'm a Puckett. Strong-willed and determined.

My eyes met his chocolate ones. He looked pained and upset. Something was really bothering him. Before I could say or think no more, he did the unthinkable.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

I was so hurt when Sam lashed out those words at me. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel ignored, treated differently. Courage took over my actions, I wanted her to be with me, and I wanted to be the one who makes her feel loved and special.

Mustering the strength I needed, I walked over with a quick pace and grabbed her. In that quick momentum, I took a deep breath and went for it. My fingers felt that same tingly spark, that same stirrings I do so interestingly enjoy, running through my body, as my hands went to her hips.

At last, I finally felt her soft pink lips on mine. I felt an instant gush of warmth surging up and down my spine. Sam's hands rested on my chest as I decided to savour this moment before anyone tried to destroy it.

My eyes went shut as tiny electrical bolts jolted through me, as the blonde headed nightmare repressed my kiss. Closing the distance, my head was whirling with emotion and feeling. It felt incredible. _Sappy, but ridiculously nice. _

She was mine at last. I pulled away just gently and stared into those piercing blue eyes of hers. Her strawberry and vanilla scent was overwhelming, I enjoyed it. Sam smiled with her eyes before letting her hands slide off my chest.

I could tell my best friend was indeed in pure shock. Yeah, give it up for her punching bag nubby of a tech-boy to show his feelings for her. From the corner, I heard Carly sigh happily before speaking. "It was _you _Sam."

Thank you Carly. I had half a mind that she would scream at the sight of any romance. I was indeed surprised that she didn't.

The blonde girl turned her head towards Carly for a brief moment before looking me in the eyes, yet again. Oh I could do this for a long time. Just staring at her. Now being less awkward since I've made my point. The silence was inevitable; conversation-less.

"No." Sam spoke softly as she broke the contact we had. "I-I can't." She forced the words out of her mouth. _Wait. What did she say? _My heart started to crack.

* * *

><p><strong>comments and reviews? please oh please! :D<strong>


	6. Hestitating

(Sam's POV)

I looked away. I don't do rejections. To be honest, I'm always the one facing them, this time, the tables had turned. My hands slid off his chest and that enveloping warmth disappeared almost instantly.

_You stupid girl. _My head chanted those words as I turned to face the nub.

I felt him sigh as his hands left my waist. I looked up to see his chocolate eyes. His eyes spoke of sadness, but in that split second, it turned to hurt. Freddork was never one to get angry at anything, but I think that I pushed it a little too hard this time.

"Ok, fine. I-I get it." He mumbled out those words as he fiddled with his fingers, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

I tried to salvage what remained from this situation. Little did I know this what happening right now. I was just a simple aggressive blond girl who came back from family therapy with Pam, in desire for some after-school ham. No one said anything about confessing 'those feelings' and getting kissed by the dork.

"Freddie, you don't get it, I-" I spoke carefully. I had absolutely no idea how to handle rejections.

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to show you. It was stupid. You think I'm stupid right now. But I really meant it whole, so-" His words grew softer and eventually died down as he ran his fingers through his hair. Chocolate met blue for that moment.

I wanted it too. I wanted us to happen. But in the heat of things, or tension of these things, I panicked. No one ever told me how to deal with chiz like this.

He sighed and bit his lip, before handing the small blue crumpled envelope to me. I looked down to see his scruffy handwriting in black on the paper.

"I do mean everything I said in there. I hope you do too." He said sadly before walking off.

I stared at the envelope intently before hearing the Shay's door click shut. Part of me wanted to read it, and my other stubborn half wanted to burn it all off. It was ridiculous how I'm battling internally.

I turned my head to see my brunette of a best friend in complete shock. Yeah, when you witness these things, it tends to end with a facial expression similar to Carly Shay's current one.

* * *

><p>(Carly's POV)<p>

"Sam! Why?" I spoke with utter confusion. Freddie just poured his soul into explaining his most conflicting issue to her and she just rejected him? Who does that? I glanced at the blonde who was intently studying the appearance of the letter.

Sam ignored my question overall as she spoke. "Have you got any ham?"

Ham! Ham? I was in complete awe. How could she be so thick? I mean its her nature but someone's got to tell her when its too much!

"Sam! How could _you_ think of ham now when Freddie just showed you how he felt?"; I asked inquisitively as she sat on the couch. She looked dejected, her grip on the letter never left.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

I needed my ham badly. It was my source of comfort. One that no one understands. No one seems to understand that I do rejection by ignorance. I don't face it, I run away from it before it hurts me. Right now, Carlotta Shay isn't doing my rejection method any justice.

"How he felt? We all know how he felt about you! So why isn't it obvious anymore?" I lashed out at her. It hurt me so badly to talk to Carly this way. She was my best friend but I couldn't handle that misunderstanding anymore.

"He told me that letter was for you days ago. I bumped into him at the lockers. He was obviously trying to give it to you. And after so many days of slapping sense into him, what? He thinks that he can move on and choose me? As a second choice?" My voice increased as exasperation engulfed me. My heart increased rapidly, as I stood to face Carly.

I was no one second choice. I was and had been for my entire life. Next to Carly, next to Melanie. All my life as second. Heck, even those stupid beauty pageants, loosing champion to Lee-Ann Carter. I may not show it much, that didn't mean it didn't bother me.

So I snapped when it came to Freddie. I rather crush on him in the shadows then for him to choose me just because he couldn't have Carly. Whatever was in that stupid letter wasn't relevant right now.

Carly's eyes widened before softening down. She spoke carefully as her breath drew.

"Sam. Freddie was never, repeat _not_ in love with me anymore. Earlier on, before you came in. He seemed so distant and confused. He told me that he was falling for a certain girl. For a good moment, he didn't tell me who it was. He told me that she was special, he would smile and everything would be better just at the sight of her."

My heart beat slowed down as I looked up at Carly, before settling myself down on the couch. _He thought I was special. _Somehow it made me feel warm inside.

Carly continued. "He was confused. Confused because of these happy stirrings inside of him. He told me of instances last summer that he had that caused him to feel this way." I smiled at the thought, tugging a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You might not believe it, but, he told me that part of it was due to your growing friendship and those MMA fights you guys so often have." Carly ended softly, smiling at me.

The dork fell because of our fights? That was interesting. I did agree with the whole summer fiasco. My head flashed through memories of us spending time watching fights, movies. Going to the park, having triple-scoop ice cream and beach outings; before I knew it, a smile plastered on my face.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulders. I looked up to see Carly sitting down next to me on the cushioned couch. "You should at least give him a chance. I'm not asking you to go for it immediately. But at least see how he feels about this." Carly pointed at the envelope still in my hands.

I sighed loudly before anticipating. Should I open it and find out what's in there? What if it was all a joke to play with my feelings? Did he finally find my weak point? I turned the letter around and read his handwriting.

_With Love, Freddie_

It was the same thing letter that I saw weeks ago in school. My eyes widened, as it shifted down. It included something else I did not see before.

_To Sam_

I grinned inwardly at the sight of it. Look at me, going sentimental because the nub wrote a letter to me. I admit it was pretty sweet of him. Then again, Sam Puckett does not do mushy or overly dovey things.

My fingers ran through the seal of the envelope and I took out the small piece of paper folded into it.

"I'll give you some time, in the meanwhile, I'll call James." Carly got off the couch, and headed towards the stairs. She probably sensed that I needed some thinking time to sort out this heat.

I began to read his scruffy handwriting.

_Hey Sam. If you're reading this, then it means that I had the actual gut to give this to you. _

_You have no idea how many versions of this letter I've written. _

_Each like the other, trying to prove the same point_

_You would probably ridicule me for writing something so sappy, but I just have to._

_I really do like you Sam_

_I'm not one with words or actions, but I just want you to know_

_I don't know how this situation would turn out_

_Can we talk?_

My heart flooded with emotions as I placed the letter down. Should I face the dork? If so, what would and will happen? Was I in any way or position to reject him? And why would I? Questions clouded my head as I began to pace the floors of the Shay's apartment.

You stupid girl. Freddie just told me he likes me and damn, he kissed me. I really liked it, but I was so confused. Confused at why he would fall for me of all girls, confused at our growing relationship. Were we friends, enemies, frenemies or best friends? And also mostly confused at what we would be _if _we got together.

Yeah sure I did agree it was all nice. I mean Freddie had his moments where he wasn't half irritating, such as his equal passion for gory films and MMA that Carly detest watching; our mutual dislike for those cliché sappy romantic comedies. I guess Carly being away on dates does give us time to bond. But I was definitely in no position to voice out what I just thought, not to mention his half-bad appearance too.

I had to do something. Something good finally came along my way, for once; and a small voice inside my head was screaming at me, telling me to hang on to it. I was never one to get something good. I wanted to clear this confusion badly.

Mustering the courage and ignoring my growing urge of hunger, I walked out of the Shay's apartment and headed for the teak door just a few feet forward.

_You can do this. There's absolutely nothing to fear. _That voice egged me on as I found myself standing in front of the Benson's apartment. I gripped the handle to find that the door was unlocked. _Huh, Crazy ain't home now. _I walked in to only be hit by the strong scent of detergent and surgical alcohol. Even the air here is so medically altered.

Freddie's home was a lot different from Carly's. It gave off a more cottage-esque feel with its more vintage furniture and lighting. Two huge portraits of Freddie and Mrs Benson hung on the floral walls, with a few small framed ones on the table.

I walked across the living room to be greeted by a mahogany door. I pushed the door open with little force, only to enter Freddie's bedroom. So highly predictable, his room was filled with computers and tech gadgets he so desperately loves. His galaxy wars posters and pearbook. I looked around to find no one there.

A flicker of fear ran across my spine as I hesitated. Should I do this? Wait, why was I here for again?

I continued walking, across a small hallway leading to a big window frame on the left. _Of course, the fire escape. _

The cool Seattle air greeted me as the sounds of busy cars from below honked. Nothing had changed much since I was up here years ago for that 'unique' moment. His pearpod docking station still was on the iron staircase, and the blue and yellow stripe beach chairs remained untouched.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

"Hey, Crazy ain't home?" Sam spoke softly as she swung her legs across to sit on the black ledge of the escape.

My intense train of thoughts disappeared as I greeted the blonde beauty in front of me. I smiled weakly, remembering what had happened not too long ago. I kissed her. It was those out-of-the-blue moment, but I didn't regret it one bit.

I shook my head in response. My heart rose with anticipation as blue irises met brown.

The awkward tension thickened almost immediately as we kept quiet.

"That was sweet of you." Sam broke the silence, gesturing her comment on the letter I wrote. My heart swelled with emotion upon hearing that she liked it.

A grin plastered on my face as I felt a harsh punch run across my left arm. Even in our growing friendship, she still had time to make fun and ridicule me.

"Did you really mean it?" Sam spoke softly as the winds blew her curls.


	7. Talking it out

"Did you really mean it?" Sam spoke softly as the winds blew her curls. She sat on the iron ledge, leaning her petite body on the frame of the huge entrance.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

Did I mean it? Of course I did! One doesn't just wake up and write a semi-love letter for your best friend and kiss her out of nowhere; all for nothing!

My eyes shifted from my hands to the blonde beauty. "Yeah. Of course." I spoke softly. There really isn't anywhere else for me to hide anyways.

"It's so stupid." Sam chuckled as she started playing with one of her curls; bringing her legs to her chest. Wait. Did she mean that my confession to her was stupid? Or this whole thing?

"What is?" I replied causally. For a brief moment, I almost forgot that I had been over the edge nervous minutes ago. Our intoxicating friendship had its effects on me.

"How we're acting like _this_. It's confusing really." She gestured between us.

I knew what she meant. Or at least a part of it. We're not exactly experienced in the whole crush/falling in love business. Cause that was evidently Carly's area of expertise. And what is worse that you're actually falling for your best friend. And this best friend isn't one who would express out feelings so easily. In addition to all the awkward tension we've been through, why wouldn't it be one bit confusing?

"Yeah, agreed. You have no idea how long I took to craft that stupid message! And you probably think its lame like a nub." I shrugged subconsciously.

"Hey! I already said that it was sweet! What more do you want?" Sam punched my shoulder playfully. It was true; Sam's abusive violence had definitely toned down. All her physical infliction was more of teasing rather than pain.

I chuckled before getting up from the small beach chair to accompany the blonde on the black ledge, as the cool wind gushed through our hairs.

"So. When did _you _start feeling this way?" Her piercing blue eyes widen with interest as she spoke gently.

"I don't know really." I was so unsure. I let a sigh loudly before placing my hand behind my neck.

"Not good enough Benson. You've risked this much, so spill it." Sam threatened me lightly.

What else have I got to lose anyway?

"Okay." I started off slowly. I didn't want her to feel like she was listening to Carly's lovey dovey talk. "We both know we didn't start off as friends. And even when we're both stupidly stubborn to admit it, we grew to friends and then best friends." I looked to Sam who seemed to be smirking. Her eyes egged me to go on.

"I guess how I felt started off as a blur. It wasn't any time before, but if I were to give it a time, it be last summer? My feelings were undefined yet. But none the less, all our MMA fights, outings to the park, the beach, our movie outings. You get the point."

I saw Sam smile before she started to fiddle with her fingers. I lowered my head to meet her eyes. "It sounds so cliché Benson! We're like a walking chick flick! It's so sappy!" She laughed before biting her lower lip.

"Yeah well, I didn't plan for all of these to appear cliché did I?" I replied smugly.

"Well, you're you, so you could have at least made it sound less lame! We both know we hate most things bubblegum! So is that it? Just summer?" Her eyes gave a sweet stare. I grinned inwardly.

"Well, there were some other _accidental incidents._" I said subtly, promptly referring to those too-close-for-comfort incidents.

"Oh." She replied deadpanned. I had a feeling she knew what I meant. "How bout _you _tell me about these incidents, Puckett? I assume you know what I'm talking about." I said with a smirk.

I could tell that Sam tensed up a bit. It was her turn to do the talking. I did my part in expressing. Now the tables have turned. And the surprising bit was that she didn't retaliate back like she used to.

"Are you challenging me?" She huffed before stretching her legs, her feet landing on my lap. I grinned at the physical contact. I nodded before turning to my meat-loving friend for her answer.

"You're such a nub, Fredward. Fine. Like you don't remember those _incidents_ we had." She quoted the word incidents with air marks. "Like I don't remember the time you were acting strangely distant in the studio?" Her hands went to her hips, forming her proud self.

"You demon. You pushed me off of the bean bag out of nowhere!" I retaliated back. Was I that obviously distant?

Our playful banter was reaching its peak. We both know these nicknames crafted were out of ignorance and annoyance.

"Well, that was because you were all aloof and spaced out! I was just helping!" Sam spoke.

"Just helping by inflicting pain on me to make me feel better; huh." I pieced her words together.

Well, to be honest, it did make me feel better. That incident made me define my feelings for her. But of course, I wouldn't voice this out to the one and only Samantha Puckett. We stood silence for a good 30 seconds. I guess none of us wanted to bring up what happened afterwards.

"So, how do you feel now since I've confessed my feelings? I haven't heard _your _side of the story." I wanted to know how she felt about this. Would she be ridiculed? Happy? I doubt so. Sad?

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

He just asked me to do the unthinkable. Expressing my feelings. I immediately looked at the Seattle skyline, avoiding his question whole; I pulled my legs back to my chest. I had to do something, and I sensed that his eyes were waiting for my answer. I turned back to find him with that adorable grin on his face.

I smiled inwardly at how we've grown so much. Normally, I would have just punched him for making that stupid face at me.

"Okay. Like I said just now, it is really confusing." I'm just not used to feeling this way. For a second, I thought this was like a joke or something." I started off.

All my life being in the shadows; coming in second to almost everything. It scared me momentarily that Freddie would choose me. The whole Carly thing might be a misunderstanding. But what happens when other girls start to feel the same way? I mean puberty did well for him, a little late, but I couldn't comprehend the reasons why.

It must be something unexplainable. Never had I thought to express off anything like that. Maybe that's the effects of the fire escape. I'm pretty sure Freddie would also not be this casual with opening up like that if say we were at Carly's or anywhere else. It had a sentimental value to it.

"Its confusing cause I used to torment you till you winced away in fear, and then suddenly we're best friends, enjoying MMA fights and then there was just something I can't describe." My voice died down slowly.

He pursed his lips together softly before shifting his body, before positioning himself next to me. His cinnamon and detergent scent filled my head.

"But, its not a bad thing right?" Freddie asked, before lowering his head to face me.

"I guess. But I don't know what it is." I started fiddling with my fingers again before stretching my legs. Both of us were now facing the Seattle night sky, admiring the lights of the buildings.

"I can't explain what I've been feeling either. But I'm pretty sure that the kiss proves how I'm feeling. So how are you feeling right now? Y'know, being here with me."

"Well, to be honest, I like it. You're sometimes easier to talk to then Carly. Carly for instance, likes to give all kinds of advice, and here you are, asking me to express how I feel." There, I just exposed a part of my heart. Look at him, crumbling my walls, layer by layer.

"I appreciate that, Sam. Why wouldn't you be confused? Of all people, your tech-nerd had to be the one to show you his feelings. I mean I even gave you a letter." Freddie rambled sheepishly.

"I told you, I liked it. We're confusing ourselves Benson." Sam spoke as she rested her head on my shoulders.

"I reckon Carly would now prepare a bunch of inspirational love quotes and advices, telling us cheesy things she saw in novels and movies" Freddie replied.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

Sam chuckled lightly before falling into another silence.

I loved how we were so comfortable with each other, after expressing our feelings that is.

The song playing from my pearphone grew louder as we kept quiet.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, Without you_

Subconsciously, I rested my hands on her shoulders, before subtly pulling her towards me. I felt the comforting presence greeting me again, with strawberries and vanilla scent. Our hands slowly intertwined with each others, like a perfect puzzle piece. It felt so cheesy romantic. But who was I to deny what was cliche or what was classic?

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same _

_Without you, Without you_

In the light of the moment, she pulled me closer towards her and gave a small sweet chaste kiss. Emotions flooded through me as the warmth enveloped me yet once again.

We both parted, having that same silly smile plastering on our faces.

"This is so overrated" Sam spoke sarcastically before kissing my cheek; placing her head at my shoulders.

"Embrace it, Princess." The wind blew at our faces yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>comments? reviews? suggestion on what happens next? it will mean much! <strong>

**credit of song: Without You by David Guetta **


	8. What Remained Unsaid

"I still can't believe you did that!" Freddie exclaimed in glee as he toyed with a few strands of her curls as Sam laid her head on his lap.

"Well, Ms. Briggs deserved every part of it!" Sam retaliated back cheerfully as she stretched her legs out.

Both of them were leaning on the black frame of the secluded fire escape of Bushwell Plaza. The night silence grew thicker as fewer cars bustled on the roads.

"That doesn't mean that you can take revenge! I mean filling a teacher's shoes with mayonnaise is a bit too farfetched an idea doesn't it? Even for the glorious pranker named Sam Puckett." Freddie responded back, recalling that incidental hilarious prank Sam pulled on Ms. Briggs last week.

Sam's cerulean eyes filled with excitement. "Well, you don't take away my egg sandwich from me. That's like instant death wish! So what if I filled her shoes with mayonnaise, I'm sure she'd like my little sticky situation for her." She replied casually.

She remembered being absolutely furious with Ms. Briggs for taking away her food during English class. Or was that world history? Sam couldn't really be bothered which subject her happiness was ruined.

"Well, that still doesn't explain _how _you manage to fill her shoes! She was wearing it the whole time!" Freddie lifted her hand and intertwined their fingers again once more, not realizing it was a subconscious act of his. That same such tingly sparks ran through his spine as satisfying warmth surged through his body.

Sam snapped out of her cheery trance for a moment and jumped at the initial action of their joined hands; bringing her body to sit up right. She stared at the black panel of the ledge for a few seconds, before turning to face Freddie.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Freddie asked with deep concern, evidently confused at her sudden movement and puzzled expression.

"Oh. Um. Nevermind." Sam stammered out her words, but that soft chocolate gaze from the boy made her heart yet skipped another beat. _So mushy_. She heaved a quiet sigh before continuing.

"Yeah. It's _this_." She pointed to their intertwined hands. His bigger hand covering her petite one that fitted so perfectly together. Sam grinned at this new sight of their ever evolving relationship. "It's quite foreign to me, you know, all this hand-holding gestures. Especially at the fact that I'm with you." Sam pointed out.

She was not used to all the romantic and friendly gestures they were giving each other. She was slowly letting her guard down, despite spending years trying to build that wall that would protect from the cruel world out there. Then again, besides the fact that she was being philosophical, she was indeed comfortable with letting her favourite nub into her heart.

"Yeah. It does seem sort of strange. Don't take it the wrong way but I feel the same too. But _this" _Freddie lifted their hands momentarily, "feels natural to me. So in other words, I like us Puckett." He ended his sentence with a smirk.

"I like us too Benson. Although this is stupidly sappy" Sam responded in a soft voice, before swinging her legs back across his lap, leaning her head on his rather broad shoulders. She seemed to be doing that often, but honestly didn't mind.

It had been a mere days since they decided to take their relationship further, ever since, the pair had been coming up to their favourite scenic spot of Seattle- the fire escape. Sam and Freddie both had no difficulty easing their brunette best friend to adjust to their new found relationship without Carly going overboard with her squeals of excitement nearly towards midnight. But none the less she accepted it wholeheartedly and the trio went on as normal; as normal as Sam and Freddie is could be.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

They both sat on the fire escape, neither of them wanted to break the comfortable silence. The atmosphere was so serene, the ambience of city lights and sounds, along with Freddie's playlist of his favourite songs. The pair knew that this was really foreign to them and after much 'argument'; they decided to take it slower; as compared to most people.

"You know, we should head back, it's late and it's getting chilly." Freddie shook the blonde that sat next to him. She must have dozed off on his shoulder, enjoying their special night. Her eyes shut tighter as she ignored Freddie's overall comment. Add to the things she really couldn't care- waking up unnecessary.

He stood up, momentarily stretching before turning his pearpod off, before turning to face the Sam slouching, running her fingers through her hair. He swung his body over the ledge.

"Sam, come on. Carly must be wondering why you aren't back at her apartment, either consuming food or lazing around." Freddie spoke softly. Sam chuckled. It was funny and cute how much he knew about her; her life. Even details she herself yet to notice.

He reached his hand out in gesture. Sam broke her dazed contact with the night sky to grab his hand. A small surge of warmth ran through her yet again. She smiled at him warmly before they slowly made their way back. Out of the hallway, out of the Benson's living room and finally reaching the lit hallway

"You haven't said anything for quite a while? Something bothering you?" His chocolate eyes met her piercing blue ones filled with sincerity.

"No. I'm just not comfortable in telling Carly about _us_" Sam replied. She wasn't exactly keen on being a prissy little teenage girl who runs to her best friend, telling her about her newfound relationship. It was Freddie, their shared best friend. So technically, there wasn't much since Carly found out not too long ago.

"Well, in due time, it will all work out, alright?" Freddie said softly before wrapping his arms around her rather petite waist and looking her in her stunning eyes. She responded by pulling him into a warm embrace, her arms around his neck.

"I guess." She mumbled into his chest, her favourite cinnamon scent filled her senses once again. She wasn't used to the concept of being this close, this open with him. She guessed it was part of opening up to him.

"Well, night then Princess." Freddie broke their contact, smirking at the blonde. "You don't wanna keep Carly waiting with your girl talk."

"Yeah, whatever nub. Go back and have your tick bath already." Sam replied casually before pulling his shoulders ever so lightly to give him a soft kiss. His hands automatically rested on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Needless to say that yet those butterfly stirrings revisited both their stomachs in that kiss.

The rest of that fateful night continued as of Sam trying to explain in rather detail to her best friend on what happened. Carly anticipated the news rather immediately and pulled Sam into a bear-crushing hug. It was nice for Sam to know that she was getting something good, but she could have gone without all the mushy comments from Carly about her and Freddie.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

After spending almost 3 hours up on the escape, we got down and we headed back to our respective apartments, ending yet another night. My mom was at Las Vegas with her hairdresser friends and Freddork's mom was at Aggressive Parenting Conference in Fresno. I mean seriously? How many conferences are there for one crazy parent to attend? It sometimes gets me thinking what do they actually do there? Show horrifying facts about children's hygiene?

Freddie gave me a small kiss on the cheek before smiling at me. I bit my lower lip from grinning in response to his yet adorable face. It was sweet how Freddie was treating me, despite all our abusive history before. Maybe he was a masochist with a psychotic mother.

I pushed the Shay's front door open quietly just to find my loveable best friend snuggled up on the couch, watching Celebrities Underwater. Carly instantaneously switched the TV off before her brown eyes widening in excitement.

"So? What did you guys do just now?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively. She got excited every time I came back from be it school or to iCarly rehearsal, obviously asking me about Freddie.

"Gee Shay! We just talked just now. Nothing else. Oh and I told him about my hilarious prank on Miss Briggs." I responded casually, walking to the fridge to grab a can of wahoo punch.

"Just talking?" She strutted her way towards me, in her sing-song voice.

I gave Carly a glare, sometimes I wonder what goes on in her head. Freddie and I were taking it slow, so a few kisses here and there, hand-holding and hugging. It makes me think why my best friend is grinning.

"Yes Carly Shay, _just talking. _You should know us better than anyone else!" I stated out.

"No. Sometimes I really don't! I wasn't aware of your MMA fights in my apartment, that letter incident till Freddie confessed and also how you guys fell asleep together on my couch." Carly ended slowly, smirking at me.

Wait. What? She knew that I fell asleep on Freddie before? How and why? I narrowly averted my gaze from the soft drink can to her face. My eyes widened as Carly placed her hands on her hips.

"Spencer told me." Carly spoke. Oh. Oh Spencer saw us. Oh how awkward that was. I didn't want to dawn on that day, but to be honest it was the closet contact we'd had before we dated. _Date;_ huh, interesting new term I had to start using. My head mentally made a remark after chugging down the fizzy beverage.

"Rather I not know!"

"Oh come on Sam, its cute!"

"I don't wanna hear about it!" Sam covered her ears with her hands as they walked up the wooden stairs to Carly's bedroom.

* * *

><p>(Carly's POV)<p>

Sam and I talked in my bedroom for the whole night. We caught up with all the latest gossip that was travelling around Ridgeway and discussed new ideas for iCarly. I could not help but still smile at the fact that Sam and Freddie are a thing now. Although they don't mention it, they both know that it's in their hearts.

No offence to my two best friends, but they were really stubborn when it came to admitting their feelings. I mean look at that time about Freddie and that letter, part of me wanted to scream out to both of them that they needed each other. Why? They were hot-headed stubborn people who wanted to prove a point against one another. I felt a relief once they got together, all those years of pent up emotion finally released.

I stared at the decorated ceiling of my room for a good 10 minutes before I heard Spencer calling my name downstairs. He must have prepared breakfast.

About a half an hour later, Sam and I were at the kitchen, finishing up our delicious breakfast. Cereal and muesli bar for me, extra ham sandwich and bacon for my blonde best friend. I went to grab my special bristle brush from my bag when I heard a knock on the door.

Freddie dressed in one of his numerous black buttoned up came walking in. I turned to look at Sam, who was still in her sleepy trance. She was just blankly staring at the TV after eating her food.

"Sup Carly!" Freddie spoke as he placed his phone into his back pocket of his jeans. I gave him a big smile while combing the remains of my oh-so tangled hair.

"Good morning Princess." Freddie stated as he swiftly made his way to sit next to Sam on the couch, placing his hand over her shoulder, pulling her close to kiss her cheek.

Part of me just died at how cute they were. I could honestly still remember using that silly water spray at them because they bickered way too much.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

Tingly warmth ran through me when Freddie kissed my cheek. Suddenly I didn't feel that tired no more. His hair was done up in his dorky ways and he had that nice detergent smell to it. Emotions flooded as I turned to face his chocolate eyes.

"Hey Nub." I punched his shoulders just lightly. Reluctant to say that I didn't put much force into my punch anymore; I mean he really got stronger and I'm just saving my fist strength for someone who really deserves my anger.

"So I was thinking-" Freddie started to play with my curls.

"Hey you two! Save the mushiness for later! We're gonna be late for school! And I promised James I meet him at his locker before first period! And i-" Carly broke our moment. I lifted my hand to stop Carly from ranting on. There are just some things I can't take so early in the morning.

"Carls, if you continue, you _are _going to be late. So get going!" I gestured towards the door.

Not too long later, we all got up and headed for yet another day of torture. I don't even get how I managed to pull through the last few grades without killing everyone of boredom.

As we got to Ridgeway, Carly almost instantaneously skidded off to meet James on the second floor, leaving me and the nub at our lockers. I took out a low-fat fatcake from my locker and began chewing on it, when I remembered that Freddie wanted to ask me something earlier on.

"Hey, you asked me something just now, so what's up?" I leaned my side against the blue metal lockers, chewing on my chocolate coconut heaven of a snack.

I saw Freddie fiddle with his fingers before looking up to meet my eyes.

"So I was thinking maybe if you wanted." He paused before biting his lip. I egged him to continue. "I don't want it to seem cliché but if you would like-"

"Dude!" I tapped his cheek playfully; before resting my hand on his shoulders.

"Ok, maybe if you wanted to go on a date. You know, to make it official." Freddie ended softly.

I chuckled at his lame attempt, before smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>comments! reviews! suggestions! you'd make me happy if so! <strong>


	9. Our Bleeding Love

(Sam's POV)

I had to break out into a grin. He looked so adorable how he tried to ask me out. Yes I think Freddie has his cute moments here and there.

None the less, I nodded cheekily, looking into his chocolate coloured eyes.

His eyes widened with joy before gently kissing my cheek. "Thank you, Sammy." He bit his lower lip in anticipation, grabbing my arm, pulling towards our first period.

After hideously long hours of torture called school, we finally made our way to the ever popular Groovy Smoothie to get some after-school snacks that will satisfy my afternoon cravings. Carly and James were busy doing off their own shenanigans and I had Fredward all to myself. We walked casually down to the shop and sat down at our usual areas.

Almost as part of our ritual, Freddie would automatically head to the counter and order our drinks and snacks. Even before we were dating, he had been accustomed to buying me food. Anyone off the face of this earth knows that I really am lazy to buy my own food; so no point in argument anyways.

Not too long later, Freddie had to leave as he had to visit his aunt from San Diego who had come to town, and I was left alone. Shortly before leaving, my phone beeped softly. Reaching for my jeans pocket, I fished out the phone only to receive a message from the nub.

_Hey Princess. Remember our dinner date tonight. Wear something pretty. :D_

I chuckled and grinned inwardly at his nubbish attempts at romance. It was so adorable and yet so sappy how our relationship grew to be.

I replied him back, exiting the shop. _I'll wear what I want. And stop calling me Princess. I don't act like one._

As I walked towards and entered Bushwell, I head Lewbert scream at me. Honestly he was the most insane people alive, next to that Martha chick. My phone vibrated and the screen lit up.

_I'll call you what i want, Sammy ;) _I laughed at his tries to create pet names. Honestly did couples really have to call each other 'cupcake' or 'dearest'? Freddie and I's nickname was established, not forced upon.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

After some grueling hours of having 'family bonding' with my aunt and her family, I finally managed to get home in time to get ready for dinner with my favourite blonde headed-demon. One could only take so much about hygienic cleaning methods and vegetarian food substitution. I wonder if my aunt was crazier than my mom.

Taking a shower, I gelled my hair up the usual way that I would. I didn't want Sam to think that I was going overboard just for a date, or she'd ridicule me in 19 different ways, just like we used to. I placed on a blue button up, black tie, jeans and a pair of sneakers; before grabbing my wallet, keys, and phone and headed for the apartment opposite.

I knew Sam would be spending her time at Carly's. Even when Carly wasn't in the house, Sam would miraculously let herself in to devour meat or nap. I'm just surprised Spencer hadn't given her the house key yet, so that she'd not break their lock one too many times.

None the less I entered to find Sam sitting on the couch, watching re-runs of Girly Cow.

"Hey Sam, ready to go?" Her eyes met mine and a grin broke out on her face.

I stood at the door, extending my hand, gesturing the blonde beauty to get up. She stood up and walked towards me.

I hated to be sappy but she looked incredible. She wore a simple black dress with a denim vest, completed with a chained necklace and black converse. _Such simplicity._ Boy if she heard what I just remarked, I swore I would have been punched for being dorky.

"You look beautiful, _and _I have absolute right to say that as being your boyfriend." I complimented her before ending it like that. I knew her well that she'd ridicule me for something that mushy. But deep down, I knew she'd like it.

"Haha Benson. You don't look half bad either." She smirked at me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't eaten since just now and I'm starving. So are you just gonna' stand there and stare?" She slapped my cheeks playfully, grabbing my wrist and pulled me out of the apartment.

First dates were important, as quoted by the rules by Carly. She spent almost a good 30 minutes lecturing me about the significance of first dates and honestly, I must have drifted off after the mention of 'etiquette'.

* * *

><p>An agonizing ten minutes later, we finally got to our brilliant date destination- Pini's. It was a chic Italian restaurant and we both knew Sam would love it here. They had their to-die for lasagna and huge deep dish pizza. We were out on the fire escape one day and well, let's say we found our mutual love for Italian cuisine.<p>

"Pini's?" Sam asked inquisitively before raising her eyebrows at me, blue met brown. I shrugged, letting my hand go over to her shoulders, entering the so called posh place uptown.

When we entered, the smell of Italian combined with the jazz ambience to give it its mod feel. The waiter brought us over to our table, a silver cloth lined table at the corner of the restaurant. This was our second time here, the first being when we came with Carly and Spencer during Carly's birthday- that day her room got burnt down. Spencer felt so bad that he'd treated her here to the extraordinary food.

As we sat, Sam almost instantaneously grabbed their warm dinner rolls and began chewing on it. I heard from others that their olive brie spread was incredible, and after a bite, the bread lived up to its name.

As the night progressed, Sam and I received our lasagna servings and we were chowing down the pizza and salads. The night was incredible and there came one too many times when I found myself grinning and smiling at Sam. We talked about school, iCarly, our crazy mothers and even questioning the odd relationship between Spencer and Socko's grandmother.

Judging by the facial expression on Sam, I say she was infatuated with the lasagna and gave more attention to it than me, but hey! It gave me time to admire her features without being torn to shreds or mocked by the blonde.

She told me about her brilliant prank scheme she was planning for Mr. Howard that involved glue and a bunch of feathers, and how her 3-legged cat, Frothy had an odd habit of licking the swing set in her backyard. I chuckled at the thought, reminiscing the time Sam had diarrhoea from doing the exact same thing during her 'dare'.

* * *

><p>Not too long later, a waiter came by and collected our dishes.<p>

"Would you like anything for desserts?" A voice came about. Sam and I both looked up at the waiter. He was a rather built guy, tan with blonde hair. In other words, he looked like a surfer. Both of us had never had desserts at Pini's before, so I was questioning internally on what to order.

Sam however spoke first. "What's recommended here? Your food is insanely awesome." She gave a smile before sipping her peppi cola.

"Well beautiful, our crème brulee and tiramisu are the chef specialty, care to try that?" His eyes shifted onto Sam, resting his hand on our table, facing Sam directly. Something stirred inside of me when he 'made his move' and I got a little uneasy when he called Sam 'beautiful'.

I'm sure waiters don't talk in their 'charming' voice to all their diners here, do they? Quickly turning the situation around, I shoved the menu with some force back at the blonde waiter and said: "We'll take two chocolate eclairs then."

The waiter turned back to face me, with an evidently annoyed face plastered on him before walking away.

Not wanting to face Sam, I looked down and began staring at the silverware on our table. My eyes shifted a bit to see Sam crossing her arms over her chest, biting her lower lip.

"Benson, is _someone _feeling a little jealous?" Sam spoke in a sarcastic voice, leaning forward. Her finger slid across the table.

I looked up to find her smirking. "Well, the dude was flirting with you. And in case you've forgotten, I'm here with _you _on our date." I spoke carefully, still feeling irritated.

"Frednerd, have _you_ seen him?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, muscular abs and tanned blonde hair." I mumbled out before letting out a huff.

"No stupid, I saw him flirt with another girl opposite us just now." Sam chuckled, pointing at a brunette girl sitting across us.

I leaned across, our eyes met yet again. "Then why were you all smiling when he was _talking _to you?" I air-quoted, evidently feeling confused.

"Cause he flirted with her just right before he came to us and I overheard him saying the same thing; so when he said the exact same thing to me, it was hilariously obvious he flirts with all girls." Sam replied.

She smiled before slapping my cheek. "Can't believe it Benson, you'd get jealous cause some muscular guy comes about? Such a nub. You outta know me better than that." Sam shook her head in disbelief playfully.

I wanted to laugh at her attempt to cheer me up. I realized; I shouldn't be jealous just because some guy came about. She chose me, out of the world's population of guys and I should embrace that. Her nub; her technical co-worker and part-punching bag.

"Yeah, well, okay then." I mumbled out incoherently. She was making me fall in love with her again. I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>After our chocolate eclairs, I paid for our rather exorbitantly priced dinner and we left the restaurant. The cool Seattle night air hit us as the cars bustled on the roads. Grabbing her hand, we began walking down the boulevard, before turning into a small park.<p>

She smiled almost instantly, knowing that sentimental value we both had with this particular park. We both rode the creaky metal swing set before having a little competition to see who could jump the furthest.

Sam leaped off the swing set first before landing on the soft green patch of grass infront of us. Not too long later, after the laws of momentum decided that it was time for me to get off the swing, I jumped off and somehow almost landed on Sam.

I quickly shifted my weight onto the grass, before crushing her. Our eyes met again for the third time this night and somehow I felt our current situation being oddly familiar. The studio incident anyone? My emotions stirred hard as I felt her strawberry scent hitting me and the warmth enveloping me.

"Get off me Benson!" Sam tried to use her hands to push my chest, in hopes that I get off her. But to her utter dismay, I didn't budge.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

The nub refused to move, and hence I'm in a position where he was on top of me. That damn cinnamon and detergent scent. It's addictive. I tried budging him again, but I hated to admit that he was a lot stronger than I was after puberty hit him; and now, I was the weak one.

I rolled my eyes. I felt oddly flattered when I realized Freddie was jealous of that waiter. It seemed hilarious that he'd feel inferior to a jock-like player.

Now, it really felt like a cheesy romantic comedy. Boy and girl spending time in the park, they both end up in a close position. And if I'm not wrong, they 'kiss in the moonlight and sparks would fly, making it a magical night that will last forever'. The thought of something so cheesy made me sick somehow.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

His chocolate eyes stared into mine. He made me feel so loved today, more than anyone actually. I hadn't had much luck with love, considering it was only Jonah and Pete.

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And everyone's looking round' thinking I'm going crazy_

None the less, I had to thank him for bringing me someplace so special. First Pini's and now this park. We both loved this park, even when we were frenemies and somehow those summers we spent here also seemed sentimental.

I rested my weight on my right elbow, before using my other hand to bring his neck closer to mine, giving him a soft chaste kiss. His hands went into my hair and my face. He bit my lower lip and our tongues touched. That immediate electrical sensation rushed through me.

Our mouth moved in sync, it felt so sweet. He pulled apart first getting some air, before kissing the back of my ear. I shuddered a bit at the initial contact, before kissing me gently on the lips again.

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth._

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

We pulled apart and I slapped his cheek calling him a dork; and we got up, leaving back for Bushwell again.

* * *

><p>When we reached the 8th floor, that similar silence enveloping us. I wanted to laugh at the fact that I used to ridicule couples being all mushy with their lovey-dovey gestures, but now I genuinely see that happiness they share. Before arriving at the doorstep between 8C and 8D, his hands went to my waist and pulled me close, kissing my cheek.<p>

"Goodnight Sammy." His eyes was filled with sweetness.

"Nights Freddie." I spoke softly, still amazed at how wonderful today was. I might sound such like a girl right now, but hey! I'm a girl, I deserve some special moments in my life.

_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love._

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please help me review, give comments and suggestions. You'd make my day fill with joy and love!<strong>

**credit of song: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**


	10. Just A Kiss

(Sam's POV)

"Come on baby. You can finish it, just like before when we were doing our foundation worksheet" Freddie egged me on as I stared at the math worksheet in front of us.

We were in his apartment, and to be exact, in his room. Crazy wasn't home today, something about visiting another relative or some health convention; maybe both. I honestly still really couldn't be bothered to know.

In front of us was his desk that was filled with computers, various technological equipment and his homework pile that consisted of his Algebra and Biology textbook.

Soft guitar rims emitted from his pearphone docked onto a player as I tried hard to stare at the formidable equation in front of me.

A surge of frustration ran through me. Who on earth needed to know how to solve quadratic equations on this planet? It didn't relate to sleep, eating or food.

My arms went around his neck as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"But baby, it's annoying to do math with letters!" I whined in protest. We were on his desk chair, me on his lap. His unique overwhelming scent flooded me with emotions.

"Come on Princess! I brought you to dinner with special bacon and even bought you five fatcakes already!" He rebutted as he pointed to the pink wrapper on the table. What? So I like coconut and chocolate sweet pink treats, it isn't a shock.

I lifted my head to face his dorky but adorable face. I jarted out my lips and pouted, clearly pulling those puppy eyes on him, in hopes that I could rid of this torture called homework.

"Uh uh, you are _not _getting away with it again. I gave in to you long enough, so sit down and finish it." He finished before kissing the back of my ear, inhaling my scent. I giggled internally, biting my lip to prevent it from escaping my mouth. _Oh chiz. He knows my weaker points. _I admit, I am a sucker when Freddie pulls his boyfriend techniques on me.

"Fine. But I don't see why we have to do homework on a Friday night!" I gave in, I knew Fredward loved to finish his work as fast as possible and well, his nubbish personality had rubbed off little on me. So here I am, trying these murderous questions.

"Alright, you know what, after you finish, we can pop some popcorn and what whatever gory film you want. Does that sound ok?" He asked gently, wrapping his arms around my waist tighter and brought his face to my shoulders.

I swatted his face away from me. "You're so dorky Fredlame, you know that?" I stated, clearly amused at his nerdish character.

"I know I am Sammy, but _you love it_." His gravy-coloured eyes smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. I was surprised myself that we were together for 3 weeks already. Last week he brought me to Pini's and I am still not over their lasagna. Speaking of which, I am awfully craving it right now.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

I was surprised after that, Sam managed to complete almost an hour and a half of work, completing her long overdue math work and even understanding numerous biology concepts.

In this comforting yet stale silence where we did our work with her in my lap, I could say she was more productive than this whole week combined.

Not long later, she hopped off my lap, breaking that silence.

"Okay Freddork, I have done what you told me to, so get your lazy butt out of this chair and lets watch some horror!" She spoke with enthusiasm, much more than the deadpanned voice of annoyance she had with work.

I got up and followed her out of my room into the living room. She sat on the leather loveseat of a couch, anticipating any horror film they were showing on HBO. I got to make some buttery popcorn and prepared two cans of peppy cola that we've bought earlier. You can't trust to have a satisfied and full stomach with organic vegan things in my house.

As the movie started, I joined her on the couch and she automatically swung her legs over mine, her head resting on my shoulders. I realized she had gotten rather fond of doing this whenever we were alone. She had always complained about how I was so cliché when it came to romance, but she wasn't any different now; some kind of guilty pleasure maybe?

* * *

><p>30 minutes or so into the movie, I sensed she got bored as she kept playing with the popcorn kernels and starting flicking it at me. But I got annoyed somehow and started to yank the bowl away from her.<p>

As I reached out to grab the blue plastic bowl from her, she pushed by cheek away, swatting away my hand. But overtime I started to play with her instead. Sam laughed hard as I tried to tickle her sides and she fell onto my chest, her blonde curls sprawled out.

We both laughed at our silly game of teasing, our breaths went ragged after that heap of amusement.

Sam got off me and ran her fingers through her hair, parting it to one side. She turned to face me, her cerulean eyes widened. "Benson! Not cool." She huffed.

"No, it's cute when you're laughing your chiz off. Makes up for that irritated mood you had earlier." I stated, reaching out to play with a loose strand of her curls. I swore I saw the Sam Puckett blush, but I honestly couldn't be absolutely sure in the dark, except for light from the TV.

"I did _not _have an irritated mood and in case you've forgotten me, it has always been like that with homework. Has Crazy been making you eat vegan food again?" She inched closer; her hands went to her hips, her piercing blue eyes staring at me.

This sounded absolutely cheesy, but I was completely lost in her blue eyes of perfection, too much to answer her. I just stared at her, absorbing her features in the dim lights of the living room.

Somehow we both leaned forward and our lips met, moving in sync; my heart started to pump so hard. My hands went to her hips, bring her closer to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening our not-so-chaste kiss. Our tongues fought and somehow Sam managed to straddle my hips in the heat of things.

Sam's penny tee rode up a bit and I managed to feel her smooth pale skin. My heart was flushed with emotions and spark-like sensations ran through me. Her scent overwhelmed me and I broke our kiss to kiss the back of her ear. I knew she liked that a lot.

We somehow made out for over 10 whole minutes, before parting after the brief occasions to get some air. Our foreheads touched before she laid down on my chest. Our hairs were messed up and my shirt was crumpled and messy.

We laid down on the couch in silence. Sam stroke and fiddled with the loose thread on my shirt, while my hands played with her curls.

* * *

><p>"I'm staying here tonight, Benson." Sam spoke softly; sitting up to finish whatever remained of our popcorn war.<p>

"Huh? I thought you told Carly you'd be staying at her house tonight because your mom brought home some dude with a huge bulldog?" I questioned.

"I know. But right now, Carly's with James on their dinner date in her apartment and I am too lazy to go on listening to her ramble about his perfection and what not; and that they are probably making out now" She shrugged casually, turning her head to face me.

"Yeah alright. My mom's working the nightshift so she'll be back only at noon tomorrow. I'm surprised. Carly's been dating James for more than a month. That's some progress." I was impressed at their relationship.

"She really likes him, saying that she 'connects' with him rather well. Either that or they share their common love for her disgusting lemonade and their belief in bigfoot." Sam answered, forming a yawn.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

"Okay, let's not talk about them right now. You tired?" Freddie ran his finger across my cheek, making me form a grin. I still can't believe this boy was that nerdy dork whom I've tortured for so long, now is making me feel so comfortable.

"Yeah. Let's hit the sack." I walked into his room and he automatically went to his wardrobe drawer and pulled out his old penny tee and handed it to me, smiling.

He knew me too well. He knew I liked his shirts very much. When he left for the bathroom, I changed into his shirt that hung loosely on me, quite oversized and a pair of shorts I had worn underneath my jeans. Don't judge. It's just me.

I jumped onto his bed and pulled the covers to myself, grabbing his phone and started to scroll through his contents. I don't think he'll mind me invading his privacy.

He got back, changed into a grey shirt that stretched across his rather broad chest and some checkered pants. He climbed into bed and brought me closer to him, his arm snaked around my waist.

I placed his peartunes on random while accessing our iCarly twitter account to check our tweets that we receive from fans this week. Yes, Freddie updates our site, Carly answers fan mail while I check our twitter. It had been some unsaid communication we'd decided on.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

I had slept in his room before. It was comforting and his room smelled of cinnamon and detergent, that scent I never got tired off.

"Thanks for helping me in my school work. Normally I would have just burnt it off and told whatever teacher that Frothy ate it or something." I spoke.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

_Never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

"Hey, no problem Princess. You deserve good grades in school. Whether you're there to ignore or to admit it out loud." I replied casually, sneaking occasional glances at my phone in her possession.

I felt her chuckled on my chest. We both knew she wanted to do well.

_Just a kiss on the lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

* * *

><p>The weekend passed fairly well. We spent most of our time forming new ideas for iCarly and rehearsing them for Friday's show and Gibby came about to start practicing his doctor lobster bit. That and you add another make out session after rehearsal in the studio and Carly claiming that she needed to 'clear that thought'. Oh please, has she seen herself with James?<p>

It was now Monday and we met up at Skybucks slightly before school started and replenished our energy with caffeine and sugared breakfast treats, with the addition of fried bacon for my Sammy.

As we got to the hallway, James took Carly away to show her something, and I faced Sam, leaning my frame onto the blue lockers.

She kissed my cheek, simultaneously chewing on the bacon as she left for gym class.

I cracked my combination opened, and bent down to grab my History book and a notebook. I stood up and stuffed the books into my bag.

"Hi Freddie. How have you been?" She spoke sweetly, flipping her red hair.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews? comments? suggestions? you know that blue button is just below! :) you'd make me the happiest next to if iCarly was given to me! <strong>

**credit of song: Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum (gosh i love this song) honestly, it fits iLove You breakup scene perfectly!**


	11. The Other Girl

"Hi Freddie. How have you been?" She spoke sweetly, flipping her red hair.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

I was jerked out of my thoughts as I stood up from my lockers to face her. She was wearing a printed dress with a brown leather jacket and heels, her auburn highlighted curls cascaded down to her shoulders as she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Missy? Is that you?" I asked bewilderedly. I hadn't seen her for almost 3 years since that whole incident of sabotaging Sam on occasions that involved rotten Persian chocolates and piñata factory mishap. Sam was incredibly upset and back then, she came to me for help. So I did what I did, I gave her the school-at-sea thing.

"Wow Freddie! It's been so long! Like almost 3 years since we've met!" Her voice rose with excitement as she nodded her head. I was still in shock, it isn't easy to have your girlfriend's 'enemy' come back after years and ask about you out of the blue.

"Missy! Hello, it's good to see you too." I played it cool, although my heart was still rather weirded out. "What are you doing here?" I asked casually, leaning against the blue metal lockers. The hallways were empty as many went to class. But for me, I had a free extra period because Miss Thomas fell sick after being a victim to Sam's _recent_ prank.

"Well, after that whole 6 month cruise thing I won, which was terrible to be honest; my Dad got stationed in Alaska for 2 years for some military project. Which afterwards, my Dad decided to retire and now we're back in Seattle!" Missy spoke in her rather shrill girly voice, sort of like Carly.

"Ah, so you're back here to start Ridgeway again?" I asked inquisitively, thinking of all the possible things Sam might react to Missy Robinsons back in school.

"Yep! I have loads of things to catch up with around here. Would you help me out?" She gave me a sweet smile; her green eyes lighten with excitement as she faced me.

I didn't want to give her my answer yet. Two reasons. One: I'll get chewed up and possibly abused for showing Missy back to Ridgeway so long as Sam's here after her incident. Two: I'll get Carly's 'i-can't-believe-she's-back' speech and try a bunch of ways telling me I shouldn't trust her so easily. Therefore, after contemplating in my head, I looked up and spoke.

"Sometime Missy, I gotta go now so I'll see you around?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks Freddie!" She gave me a light friendly hug before pulling her sparkly organiser out, walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, I managed to do much during the week before we'd all go into the exam phase next month. I had successfully created some new digital tech for iCarly, helping them do a warp style 3D effect; managed to spend some alone time with Sam, taking her out to the Cheesecake warehouse down the street, where we ate our enormous servings they call salads and some movies back in her apartment when her mom was out.<p>

After some pretty intense make out sessions on her couch, we laid down and just listened to her pearphone docked into her player. If not to ruin the whole 'romantic' peaceful moment we had, Sam received a call and after hanging up the phone, she wailed and threw a fist fight.

"_Come on! It can't be that bad. It's only 3 days!" I persuaded her, insisting she sit down rather than pacing about her living room._

"_I don't want to! Melanie's got her prissy bunch of friends with her already! Why do I have to be there?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest, throwing her head on my lap on the sofa._

"_Cause you're her sister. Nothing means more to her as she graduates to see her wonderful mom and sister by her." I told her casually. _

_Sam had to visit Melanie in her fancy boarding school for her graduation ceremony next week and she was frustrated because we had to then cancel our weekly theatre movie screening where we would watch any random film and occasionally making fun of it if it was bad. I had promised her a big bucket of popcorn and candy bars next week and well, now she got even more annoyed at her food opportunity replaced by a 6 hour flight to the UK._

"_So that doesn't mean I've got to be there." She mumbled, as her face was covered by her blonde curls._

"_Ok, think of it this way. Since you and Melanie look alike, why don't you try fooling her fancy boarding school friends? Don't think your sister had ever mentioned her having a twin sister did she?" I asked her, mindlessly playing with her curls. _

"_I guess not. It would be nice to play a prank on an English schoolgirl. That'll bring my record to a new level." I could feel that she was beginning to plan her little surprises for Melanie's roommate soon enough. _

"_Thanks Dork." She faced me, smiling with her cerulean blue eyes of hers._

* * *

><p>So it's now Monday and a new week has begun. Sam left Seattle during the weekend and its now 15 minutes into school time. Oh how I miss her constant whining about school already. I walked towards my first period class- science and sat down at an empty lab chair.<p>

Turning my head, a streak of auburn hair caught my eye as I saw Missy talk to Mr Jones before he pointed at the empty space next to me. She nodded casually and down.

Across the first six periods of school before lunch, I had realised that Missy took the exact same subjects as me, including advanced calculus. I guess she was a pretty bright student, taking down notes eagerly and even scored full marks on our chemistry pop quiz just now. I was impressed. Carly never told me how academically inclined she was. Then again, Carly and Sam both vowed not to speak of her.

I caught up with Carly, James, Wendy and Gibby for lunch and throughout the time, I really missed having Sam. Yeah I sound cheesy but it's not wrong for me to miss her this much. Her departure was really uncalled for. We discussed many odd things which included Gibby's card tricks blog, whom he complained no one knows about and the very least identifying the mystery meat of the day.

After school, I caught up with the Missy and decided to head to the Seattle community library to do some research on our debate topic for English class. Buying some freshly brewed Skybucks coffee across the Groovy smoothie, we entered the tranquil atmosphere, finding a cozy spot to complete our task. Evidently, we were rather productive in achieving our goals of completion, but soon got rather side-tracked by digressing. We ended up talking about Mr Jones incredibly 'glossy' bald head, iCarly and even Missy's personal military experience.

"So you guys still do iCarly now? After all these years?" Missy asked inquisitively as she grabbed her textbook out of her floral tote bag.

"Yeah, sure do. It's getting really popular and we've got so many awesome fans. So much things to do that we've even hired an intern." I spoke casually, fishing out my phone to text Sam subconsciously.

"Oh yeah, I've watched one of your webshows back then! You had- Oh what's his name? Brad. Brad! The guy that did the "Fudge time with Brad" segment!" She answered back excitedly, snapping her fingers in realisation.

"Yeah." I shrugged casually. Brad unfortunately had to move to LA as his parents got a really good job offer as part of this law firm as advocates and solicitors. Boy how I've missed his fudge and our constant "nerdy talk" as Sam would refer to as.

I send Sam a quick text before turning to face Missy again, searching through more books and references.

_Hey Princess. Can't wait to see you. Love you loads._

Sam replied almost instantly. _Hey Freddork. I'm super bored right now. _

_Shouldn't you be packing up now? _I placed my phone down, writing out some key concepts on my notebook, sipping my chocolate drink.

_True chiz. I'm making Melanie pack my stuff. Sucks to be back in hellhole school_

I chuckled at her complaints. She really didn't like any lessons with the exception of drama, gym and lunch, where she could put her mind to only.

_Alright Sammy. Go make fun of some of Melanie's friends or something. I've got work now._

_You're so lame Fredward. I'm so fatcake deprived. Bring me some when I'm back! _

_Sure thing! You'd be greeted with them soon enough. _

_Thanks baby! Gtg, my mom is yelling me to buy her some food._

* * *

><p>Today was finally the day Sam got back. I honestly didn't think it was fair to make her come to school a mere 10 hours after her landing back in Seattle. She could have just stayed in and slept, but Pam had wanted the house to herself for <em>reasons. <em>I shan't dawn on that fact no more, and rather focus on seeing my favourite blonde headed demon again. On the way to Ridgeway, I stopped by the convenience mart to get Sam's beloved non-low fat fatcakes and entered the bustling hallways.

I cracked open the combination to my locker swiftly and placed the rather heavy fatcakes inside and I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I turned to find Missy facing me, her green eyes glistened with excitement.

"Guess what! Mr Henning gave us an A for our debate assignment!" She cheered in glee, before jumping up and down on the stop. Woah, an A, paid off all that hard work of manually flipping through old tattered books for information.

"That's great!" I gave her a light hug before fishing out my phone to text Sam if she was on her way to school already. My lips do miss hers- I'm just saying.

"I know! Hey I heard from others that the Seattle museum is holding a pop culture art show next week and it's really interesting, as so I've heard." Missy continued.

"I heard about it too. Carly's brother Spencer is trying yet again to sneak one of his artworks in so that he can keep up with his fancy impression on his Granddad." I replied casually, still eagerly waiting for Sam. Maybe she stopped by the Taco shop and bought herself a breakfast burrito?

"Cool. So maybe you'd like to go together someday?" Missy spoke gently. I saw her weight shift from one leg to another, her lip biting in anticipation.

"I'd like that." I replied casually. The hallways were getting empty as everyone got to homeroom for first period.

"Okay! So it's a date then!" She smiled wholeheartedly.

Wait. She said what? Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>A certain technical producer forgot to mention he had a girlfriend? Now did he? <strong>

**Let me know all your reviews, tiniest comments and possible speculations of what might happen! Not much seddie in this chapter but some things are happening soon! COMMENT PLEASE! **


	12. Drifting away

(Sam's POV)

As I chugged my heavy blue overnighter down onto the mahogany floors, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a can of peppy cola. What a horrible week that was.

It was bad enough I had to miss bad-movie-night complete with popcorn and various snacks; then I had to act prissy and 'well-mannered' when greeting Melanie's lame friends and even had to sit throughout the torturous 3 hour ceremony filled with 'emotional' speeches I really detested.

Gulping down the last of my fizzy beverage, an ear-piercing screech came about followed by a purr. Frothy had come out of his corner and started stroking itself against my leg. Oh how I've missed him. I'm sure Melanie's dorm roommates would have been delighted to see my loveable rabid cat.

I did take the dork's advice in playing a prank. Needless to say- Success! Melanie had to prepare herself in her bathroom, and while she took her time to doll up, I stayed in her room to play a little 'switch-up' game with her friends.

Let's just say they found Yorkshire pudding (the cafeteria didn't serve actual gooey pudding) in places their clothes should never find. Oh poor Melanie. But she caught me before I made it out of the building. Strike one for pranking English girls. Strike two for making Melanie's ear emit smoke.

That very night, I texted Freddie and we chatted on the phone for about two hours before I told him that I had to tragically drag myself to school tomorrow; he was utterly surprised. I told him that my mom be requested no one was in the house tomorrow morning for her _company. _Oh those still made me shudder painfully.

* * *

><p>Oh the sun is shining and the birds are singing. They all make me sick. I was more of a nocturnal person who enjoys midnight snacking and silent nights. None the less, I grabbed my backpack, my ham sandwich and bacon; heading out the door. Normally I would have just slept in, but I did miss Carly and the nub as well. Anything beats having to act 'primp and proper'.<p>

As I got to the familiar hallways, I entered to greet my dear friend, torture. My phone lighted up momentarily with a familiar name I do love.

_Hey my Princess! You heading to school? I've got your fatcakes _

Oh yes. Freddork owed me a lot of fatcakes and the ones in UK didn't have that glutton feeling like good-ole American ones. I pulled the door and headed for my lockers. Slightly before that, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Turning around, I was faced with Shawn and Debbie, the infamous rumour lovers of Ridgeway; with the exception of Wendy of course.<p>

"Hey Sam. Heard about your _boyfriend_. She's pretty, he moved on quick." He winked before petting my shoulders lightly, before smiling at the tall black-haired girl next to him; both of them headed for the stairs.

Wh-What's that supposed to mean? Was he talking about Freddie? We only went public with our relationship just about a week ago.

_Moved on quick._ Shawn's words rang and caused a stir in my inner guts. No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't. Who's the 'she'? I had made it crystal clear to every girl in Ridgeway- the nub was_ mine_.

My heart started to beat real quickly. Biting my lip, I tried to shake off all the negativity and walked towards my locker. I gripped my pearphone harder, sinking my teeth into the delicious ham sandwich. My guts churned heavily and suddenly my sandwich didn't taste as good anymore.

My phone's screen lighted up again. _Sammy? Did you stop for a burrito?_

I chuckled before falling into a deep upset. It was bothering me painfully. I walked over to the trashcan, throwing away my paper bag and heard Freddie's caring voice. Oh I did miss him, but something inside churned louder, muting my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Cool. So maybe you'd like to go together someday?" I heard a shrill girly voice that seemed painfully familiar.<p>

I peeked over and saw a streak of red hair. Oh I see. Missy Robinson has come back to Ridgeway. Just great, one more person to add to the list of people I hate in my life. Wait why is she here and why is _she _talking to Freddie? And why is she a_sking _him to go where with her?

Okay, maybe I'm a little overreacting, maybe it's some lame event that Miss redhead has proposed to go to and probably has no one else but to drag the nub.

Was Missy the 'she' that Shawn was talking about? Was she the one the school's talking about?

But the thought made my body rage with annoyance. Mustering the courage I got, I wanted to turn around and face Missy, slapping the sense out of her. I was about to turn when I heard Freddie speak.

"I'd like that." He spoke casually. My heart sank a bit. Did Miss Redhead forget that Freddie was with someone. My heart ached yet again when I thought- Did Freddie even mention to her in the first place?

"Okay! So it's a date then!" There, my heart stabbed painfully as I slid back, hearing their words pierce my walls. Freddie didn't care about me. What? Just because I went out of town for a week, he takes this time to associate with other girls like that? Was what we had just a casual fling? I thought he was better than to fall for another pretty girl.

I felt the stinging saline filling my eyes. I bit my lip hard to prevent them from falling out. I've got too much dignity to cry at Missy Robinsons. My insides flipped non-stop as I slowly walked out of the hallways.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

Date? Did I just hear her say date? Like the definition when a boy and girl go out together and spend a good time, with _those feelings_? I haven't even brought myself around to tell Missy about my favourite blonde princess. Oh chiz.

"Missy, no. It's not a date." I spoke carefully, evidently still bewildered.

"Why not?" She replied with confusion. I saw her shift her weight across both legs and started to twirl a loose strand of hair with her finger.

"I forgot to tell you, I sort of have a girlfriend. You know, I'm in a relationship with someone. But we could still go, as friends." I bit my lip nervously, hoping she'll catch my hint. Yeah, that should do it.

"I can't believe you would make that up." Missy's eyes widened in disbelief; what?

"I didn't make it up Missy, I'm telling you the truth." I shook my head, I couldn't believe that Missy wouldn't trust me of this truth I'm telling.

Missy's green eyes softened and she pursed her lips, clearly an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay, then who is it?" She asked, slighted irritated; for some unbeknown reason

"I'm with Sam." I ended softly, running my hand through my hair. Missy heaved a rather heavy sigh and in a split second, her eyes spoke of something else. She stretched her hand out and rested on my shoulder. I shivered inwardly at the odd contact.

"I don't see her." She spoke in a slow flirty voice. I felt my guts churn slightly at the uncomfortable sight. I couldn't bring myself to speak anything. Sam was my girlfriend and Missy didn't believe me, thinking I made it up?

Her fingers moved and she played with my brown hair. Feeling evidently annoyed, I swatted her hand away and looked her firmly in the eyes.

"Can you stop it? I told you already. I'm with Sam and you know it's not right to flirt with people that are seeing others." My voice rose. I saw Missy wince away just slightly, biting her lip and she flipped her red hair again.

"I got to go." I mumbled out, grabbing my blue sling bag and my math textbook; walking away towards homeroom. I was feeling a bit agitated, I thought Missy would have understood. But something else bothered me; Sam wasn't here and I thought she'd be running to my side after texting her I've got fatcakes.

I heaved an unsatisfied sigh and walked up the empty stairs.

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire day, I was completely preoccupied with missing Sam on my mind. Where could she have gone? If she had slept in the day, she would have texted either Carly or me that she'd skipped out. Carly was getting increasingly worried with every unreplied text message and unanswered phone call. Carly barged in during lunch time interrogating me when she didn't see Sam at her English class.<p>

The minute the school bell rang, bringing yet another day to an end, I hastily grabbed my books and stationary and rushed out the Biology Lab and headed out Ridgeway. Swiping my phone, I looked to see if there were any unread messages, the screen flashed 2. My heart practically skipped a beat.

_Mom: Freddibear! I've made you some healthy cucumber cups and granola cereal!_

_Carly: Sam's not at my place! Spencer said she was never here! _

Ok, so Sam didn't go to Carly's at all. My first instinct popped into my head and I headed out, crossing the street adjacent to Ridgeway. Walking down the cemented tile floors, I passed by the park and the sneaky hobo, Kane, who threw a plastic bag at me, yelling in some unknown language.

* * *

><p>The white terraces lined the roads neatly with the freshly mown grass and white picket fences. The mailboxes filled with letters and little kids were screaming their joyful heads off at the small playground across the road.<p>

A few houses later, I came; standing at the one Puckett Residences. I stepped onto the marble tiles and headed for the small cozy porch. At the corner stood a small bench that was quilted and had two small pillows. I had remembered Sam and I sitting there, just goofing around and being ourselves at night. It had a different feel from the fire escape and Bushwell. This area was generally quieter as compared to the bustling roads of my apartment.

I smiled inwardly before knocking on the white mahogany door. I knew that their doorbell didn't work after one of her mom's boyfriends had a mishap with the drill tool. I honestly still couldn't comprehend how that happened.

No one answered. I stood there lost in thought. What suppose _did _happen to Sam?

I quickly dialed her number and waited for her anxiously to pick up. I had called her almost close to 10 times in the past few hours. A faint ringtone sound rang my heart.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

I knew instantly that was her ringtone. I knew she adored Jason Mraz's I'm Yours dearly, she even sang it out loud in the presence of me one time when we were hanging out in my room. The ringtone died down almost immediately. _She was inside. _Sam never liked to place her phone on silent. It said it annoyed her.

I took a deep breath and gripped the handles of the door. A click sound was heard. _It was open. _

"Sam?" I pushed the door open just slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably hate me for this much cliff-hangers. I can't help it!<strong>

**PLEASE help me review! Tell me what YOU think is going to happen when seddie confronts each other! (I'm still creating the plotline!) **

**So it be great for you guys to give me suggestions and comments on what might happen! You guys are super awesome!**

**Credit of song: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**


	13. Close To You

(Sam's POV)

I sat on the couch among the stillness of my house. Frothy sat beside me, snuggling against my lap, purring as I scratched his belly lazily. I flipped the channels one by one, none of them was impressive enough to take my mind off on what happened. Sure Freddie would be mad for not answering his billionth phone call and texts, but I really wasn't in the mood to open up now.

_I've been sitting here all alone, in my home_

_And I've been thinking. Thinking just what I've done wrong_

My emotions aren't doing me any justice. I hate feeling insecure, weak and heck, even jealous about other people and their stupid views about my relationship with the nerd. Sure I tormented him for the longest time ever, but we made it work. I just hate the fact that every girl in Ridgeway seems to be 'falling' over him now that we're public.

_Wondering why I've been wasting all my time_

_On that someone who won't even care about me_

It hurt a few weeks back when we realized that the school was taking bets to see how long it would last and worse, when each girl can try to get his attention when I was out of the picture. I remembered breaking down in front of the Freddie when I went over to his house.

_Did I give you all of me, Baby?_

_All my heart, my soul, my everything_

Among all my fatcakes, ham sandwich and peppy cola on the coffee table, I sat there lazily- lost in thought. The sheer ring tone of my phone shattered the silence of the house as I hastily searched for it. It was him. I ignored him yet for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p>The wooden boards of my porch creaked as I instinctively turned. Through the foggy glass window, I saw Freddie. Oh gosh. I walked back to the couch and threw the blanket over myself, wishing the floor could just swallow me up whole.<p>

The knock on the door echoed through my house as I heard him speak.

"Sam? Please, it's me. I know you're in there." His deep voice made my heart pound even faster. It had been so long since I've heard him. Phone calls don't count.

I gripped my blanket even harder. I heard the brass handle of the door turn and there stood my nerd dressed in a stripe polo tee and his hair gelled up in a quiff. Oh crap. I forgot the door was not lock. We Pucketts don't lock doors.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

Sam's living room was fairly dark with a bit of light emitting from her television. There stood my blonde headed demon on the couch. I walked in carefully and my instant frustration just disappeared. She sat their motionless, staring at the TV.

_Why O why do you have to make me feel this way_

_(When you and I equals night and day)_

I sat on the cushioned couch next to her and brushed a loose strand out of her face. My heart was beating so fast. What happened? Why didn't she show up at school?

_Why O why won't you tell me that you feel this way_

_(If I said I take the blame)_

"Princess. What's wrong?"

_Why O why_

_Tell me lady, what you want from me_

_Need I set you free?_

_Cause I wanna be close to you_

She turned and shrugged my hand off. Her blue eyes staring at me emotionless; a brief silence fell upon us as she turned back to face the television.

"Please. Talk to me." My breath hitched. I was so nervous.

_I don't understand why, why you do those things to me_

_When I've tried to give you what you need_

_Don't do this to me. _My head was filled with doubts and suspicion. It pained me to see her so hurt and she wouldn't open up to me. I wanted her to feel special and loved, but it wouldn't work if she doesn't trust me. Did something happen with her family? Melanie? Pam? Did they get into a fight?

"I don't know. Why don't _you _ask your girlfriend?' Her voice broke with bitter venom as she stood up, her hands placed on her hips.

"What are you talking about baby?" My eyes widened. What did she mean by that? I grabbed her hand and started stroking my thumb against her skin.

_I've been the man for you baby_

_You know I've cared for you, baby_

_But that someone won't even share her heart with me_

"Don't talk to me like that. I know all about you and Miss I'm so perfect. _You know how I feel about these things._" She took her hand back and folded her arms in frustration and hurt.

I couldn't speak.

"How could you think that I would choose Missy? We were just friends. Please you have to believe me. I never _did _and would do that to you." I was getting choked up. Pained at the fact that Sam would one second think that I would be untrue to her.

"That's not what she told me or Shawn or Debbie for that matter." Sam spat out.

I thought she knew better then to listen to the dangerous rumour duo. I mean, ever since the whole 'let's see how long Sam and Freddie would last' bet- I thought she'd ignore them for sure. None the less, whatever they told her were probably lies. I had some 'interesting' glares myself by some kids in school- but I know better to leave them alone.

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

"Why would you listen to them? Please. You know I would never do that to you. Open up to me. I won't hurt you." His damn chocolate eyes looked at me with such sincerity.

He grabbed my hand again. A tingly warmth ran through my spine as he pulled me down onto the couch; my head on his shoulders, my legs over his lap, his hand on my back and our fingers intertwined. Yeah, I get it. So damn mushy.

_Why O why do you have to make me feel this way_

_(When you and I equals night and day)_

_Why O why won't you tell me that you feel the same_

_(if I said I'd take the blame)_

"Okay. Start talking." I broke the comfortable silence between us. A heaved a rather heavy sigh, snuggling myself into his broad chest.

"What? I'm not the chizzed up blonde girl here. Start talking Sammy."

"Hey! I was away in rainy England. Plus you're part of the damn rumour. So talk. I wanna know how Missy prissy came about." All I wanted know was to hear his half of the story.

I heard him shift before lazily rubbing circles on my back.

"Alright. Long story short; cause I know you'd probably fall asleep before I mention anything else."

* * *

><p>"So. You never wanted to go out with her?" I clarified at the last time possible.<p>

"Nope, nada, not at all. So you can kiss your fatcakes happily and let me listen to what you've got to say. I deserve something after twenty-three missed calls and texts today." Freddie replied with confidence. I guess I should have believed him, before storming off like that.

"Nope!" I got off and grabbed the pink lumpy cake on my coffee table and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Sam!" Freddie's eyes went wide as he turned to face me. "Don't do this to me." He said in a whiney baby voice, his lip jarted out. Oh damn. The Freddie puppy dog eyes and pout. The same one he used when he begged to host iCarly with me.

"Freddork. You're so lame. Because of that, no!" Stupid adorable eyes. I stood there facing him, hands across my chest.

His eyes shifted towards the blank television. Freddie got up and walked towards me. I turned back and faced behind. No way was I opening up that stupid rumour, he'd probably think I was too sappy to even understand. Either that or I was just playing with him.

Suddenly I felt a strong but soft grip on my waist as he hugged my waist tight.

"Come on Sam. For me?" He smiled with a goofy grin on his face. No way. He was using another one of his 'make Sam weak' techniques. I will not give in. I tried my best to loosen his tightening grip but damn. He didn't budge.

_Why O why _

_Tell me lady, what you want from me_

_Need I set you free?_

_Cause I wanna be close to you_

He rested his head on my shoulder as the crazy bear hug continued. He was not going to give up. But I wasn't ready to give in yet.

"No! Get off me Benson!" I was getting sick of being the prissy vulnerable one. In fact, he did the opposite. He lifted me off, so my legs dangled.

Freddie chuckled as he 'carried' me towards the couch. I yelped slightly when he lifted me completely, placing my entire self on his shoulders.

Stupid nub. My arms and legs flailed like a crazy maniac but Fredward wouldn't let go.

* * *

><p>(Freddie's POV)<p>

I placed my flustered favourite blonde back onto the couch. My thirteen year old self would be so impressed at the fact that I could lift Sam up effortlessly now.

_I remember when we were just chilling together_

_You said, that I was too good to be true_

_But now things, just ain't the same_

_And I'm wishing, that you were still here_

I sat down at the side of the couch, smirking at Sam, who stared at me wide-eyed. Next thing I knew, she pounced her whole self on me, her hands grabbing a fistful of my shirt.

Blonde curls sprawled across my face and my eyes met with her damn cerulean ones. Her incredible strawberry scent filled my head as we stared at each other in a stupidly cute manner.

"Never ever, lift me up like that again. Or you'll wake up tomorrow next to my Uncle Carmine and Chaz in Prison." She enunciated her words in a menacing tone; punching the sides of my shoulders.

_Why O why did you have to make me feel this way?_

_(When you and I equals night and day)_

* * *

><p>(Sam's POV)<p>

The nerd just kept staring at me creepily. I found it incredibly flattering that any boy would stare at me like that. All the losers I've met in my life were jerks. Yet, after my punches and insults, he still took me back that easily.

"Stupid nub. Quit doing that." My hands released his shirt and relaxed.

"Nah. Why would I?" He challenged me back. The boy's got guts now; I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Cause I gave you the satisfaction that you lifted me. Plus, you still owe me Bad-Movie-Night."

Freddie chuckled lightly, reaching his hand forward to play with my curls. I hated how he said he loved my hair so much. I wasn't like Carly, to place a billion beauty products like leave-in conditioner or hair mask overnight treatment chiz. I just go for the rinse and repeat shampoo and done.

I looked around to see the sun going down and my house darkening as time ticked by. I snapped into reality and saw us in a rather compromising position. Him lying almost flat on the couch, and me sitting on his hips

_Why O why won't you tell me that you feel the same_

_(if I said I'd take the blame)_

We stood there staring like idiots for who knows how long.

"Well, stupid boy. I left for UK for a week and I don't get a welcome back?" I teased him.

_Why o Why  
>Tell me lady what you want from me<em>

He grinned at me, lifting himself up ,to meet my eyes. Without any consent, he leaned forward and kissed me. My heart fluttered so stupidly like in those cheesy movies. Our tongues moved in sync and he bit the bottom half of my lip. My arms wrapped around his neck almost instantly as his hands grabbed my waist, bringing me closer.

_Need I set you free?  
>Coz I wanna be close to you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys must hate me for not updating so soon. But there it is! <strong>

**I know, its super fluffy, but i can't help it. Sam and Freddie's got their sickening sweet moments as well!**

**Credit of Song: Close 2 You by Taufik Batisah. (gosh, i love his album so much it hurts! my only favourite local artist!)**

**PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME REVIEW- COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, CRITICISM or maybe even a choice of song that i can use in future chapters! **


End file.
